Proudly Random
by AnakinsOnlyAngel
Summary: ***Chapter 12 is up! SO MUCH NEW STUFF! Including new cast... and next guest is the big Darth Vader himself, AND his dancing Reek!***
1. We need a random name!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, unfortunately. The Amazing George Lucas does! *Gravels*  
  
***Tintin and Bob (both girls) are standing in the middle of their backyard.***  
  
Bob: Are you SURE you want to start a talk show? You might mentally harm the guests.  
  
Tintin: *frowns* Of course! And.. Wait a minute, isn't harming them for life our goal?  
  
Bob: Oh. yea..  
  
Tintin: Hmm.. A name, a name.. *attempts to think*  
  
Bob: And we need somewhere to hold our talk show!  
  
Tintin: Oh. you're right, but the name is more important. Let's see. it must have the word random in it!  
  
Bob: WHOO! RANDOMNESS!  
  
Tintin: *smiles* randomness is good!  
  
Bob: Say it loud! Random and proud!  
  
Tintin: We need a theme song too...  
  
Bob: *glares*  
  
Tintin: Eep.. o.o *shuts up*  
  
Bob: *smiles* Good Padawan. Now, a name..  
  
Tintin: Let's think..  
  
Bob: NO! Remember last time you tried to think? You short circuited!  
  
Tintin: *glares*  
  
Bob: *points and laughs*  
  
Tintin: Anywho, back to the name..  
  
***Four AM the next day***  
  
Tintin: I GOT IT!!!  
  
Bob: *wakes up* Wha.?  
  
Tintin: I have the perfect name!!  
  
Bob: Don't leave me hangin'! What is it?  
  
Tintin: Eep. I forgot!  
  
Bob: *glares*  
  
Tintin: EEP! *runs*  
  
Bob: AAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII! *chases*  
  
***Please hold screen comes up, elevator music plays***  
  
Tintin: *breathless* That was fun! We're back!! *listens* AHH! SCARY ELEVATOR MUSIC!!!! *runs over and whacks the pianist with hr plastic lightsaber until he leaves*  
  
Bob: o.o Ookay.. *blinks* THAT was interesting..  
  
Tintin: *grins* Anywho, the name!  
  
Bob: DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!  
  
***drum roll***  
  
Tintin: Proudly Random!  
  
***Suddenly, an audience appears, claps, then leaves***  
  
Tintin: Okay, by next show, we will have a theme song! ^.^  
  
Bob: And some place to hold Proudly Random!  
  
Tintin: And our first guest will be..  
  
Bob: COUNT DOOKU!  
  
Tintin: PLEASE send in questions! For us or Dooku! *Cheesy grin*  
  
Bob: Any question will do!  
  
Tintin & Bob: Until next time!  
  
Bob: Bye!  
  
Tintin: May the Force be with you!  
  
Both: BE RANDOM!  
  
Tintin: REVIEWNESS!  
  
Bob: PLEASE!  
  
Tintin: We can't do the show without you!  
  
Bob: and we need motivation to write more!  
  
*both wave* SEE YA! 


	2. Dooku's mama, underwear, and cheese whiz...

***Our singer, Asylum, runs on stage and sings the theme song***  
  
Come and be random with us! I'm ready, I'm ready! For the sake of the Star Wars universe! I'm ready, I'm ready! There really is no debating, I'm ready, I'm ready! this sure is entertaining! I'm ready, I'm ready! Say it loud! I'm ready, I'm ready! We're random and we're proud!  
  
***Tintin and Bob run on stage.***  
  
Bob: Welcome to..  
  
Tintin: Proudly Random!  
  
Audience: *claps and cheers.*  
  
***Asylum begins to sing again***  
  
Tintin: *glares*  
  
Asylum: *smiles and sticks microphone behind her*  
  
Tintin: Anywho, do you like it? *Gestures around room* We're in an old factory, but *shrugs* it'll do!  
  
Audience: *smiles*  
  
Tintin: Yeah, we had to beat the evil Sith to it.. Mwaha!  
  
Bob: *stares* Right. *pats head*  
  
Tintin: *snorts at hand*  
  
Bob: *blinks* Um.. yeah.. Okay, now, we must introduce the additions to.  
  
Audience: PROUDLY RANDOM! *cheers*  
  
Bob: *nods* yup!  
  
Tintin: *points to the brown haired girl who sang the theme song* That, she's Asylum! *grin* She likes to sing. *nods*  
  
Bob: And this is.. Um... *Whispers* Where's Netterz?  
  
Tintin: *yells* NETTERZ!!!!  
  
Female voice: Yeah?  
  
Tintin: THE SHOW STARTED!!!  
  
Netterz: Oh.. okay! *walks out wearing square pants*  
  
Tintin: *blinks* Ookay. nice pants. Anywho, *points to Netterz* this is Netterz!!  
  
Netterz: *grins and bows*  
  
Asylum: I WANT SQUARE PANTS! *runs off crying*  
  
Bob: Ookay. Um. You all know eachother now, let's start!  
  
Netterz: *runs off stage*  
  
Bob: Getting our guest, I presume?  
  
Tintin: Hey, Bob, you have a question!  
  
Bob: Ooo! What is it?  
  
Tintin: BibleHermione asks "Bob, are you concerned for Tintin?"  
  
Bob: No, not at all! Never!  
  
***A crash is heard -- Tintin knocked over the vase of flowers.***  
  
Tintin: Eep! Sorries!  
  
Bob: Nope! Never! No way! *false smile*  
  
Tintin: *smiles* hey, is that Netterz coming?  
  
Netterz: walks on stage, leading Count Dooku by a leash* Here ya go! *runs off*  
  
Dooku: *looks around* Where am I?  
  
Tintin: Welcome to.  
  
Tintin & Bob: Proudly Random!  
  
Dooku: What?!  
  
Bob: You'll see!  
  
Tintin: *insane laughter*  
  
Dooku: *backs away*  
  
Bob: *Yanks his leash* No! Sit! *points to chair*  
  
Dooku: Erm.. Okay. *sits*  
  
Tintin: *sits*  
  
Bob: *sits on Dooku's lap*  
  
Dooku: AAACK!!! *pushes Bob off and draws lightsaber*  
  
Netterz: *runs on stage* maybe I should take that..  
  
Dooku: *glares*  
  
Netterz: Erm.. Maybe not.. *runs*  
  
Dooku: *laughs*  
  
Bob: *glares*  
  
Tintin: *simply walks over and takes Dooku's lightsaber away* ENOUGH! Now, Asylum has a.. question! *yells* ASYLUM!  
  
Asylum: *runs on stage* Dooku... I am your father! Or.. Uh... mother!  
  
***Elderly female stands up in audience***  
  
Female: Dooku, honey, are you wearing clean underwear?  
  
Dooku: MOOOM! You're embarrassing me!!!  
  
Dooku's mom: well, are you?  
  
Dooku: *groans and looks* underwear? *looks again* What underwear?  
  
Tintin: *stares* Well... that was disturbing!  
  
Asylum: Ookay.. *leaves*  
  
Bob: Um.. Yeah. Okay, Med-Jai-Ferret has a question!  
  
Dooku: Yes?  
  
Bob: Can you explain the black fad with evil people (Anakin, yourself, Vader, Sidious, Maul.)?  
  
Dooku: *gets out think book titled "Evil People" and puts on reading classes, and recites* Evil people are known to wear black. True. But why, you ask? Well, for one thing, it makes us feel thinner. Black is known to be a slimming color.. *rambles*  
  
Audience: *stares*  
  
***One Hour Later***  
  
Audience: ZzZz...  
  
Tintin: ZzZz..  
  
Bob: ZzZz...  
  
Dooku: ...And that's why evil people wear black! Any questions?  
  
Everyone: *wakes up*  
  
Tintin: Erm.. *looks* yeah! BibleHermione has a couple questions! *smiles*  
  
Bob: Do you ever want to change your name?  
  
Dooku: *cries* When I was younger *sniffles* the other kids.. *whines* they wouldn't play with me! And they called me.. *sob, sob* DooDoo! *bawls*  
  
Tintin: Whoa! *pokes Dooku with stick*  
  
Dooku: Grrrr! *glares*  
  
Bob: *eyes grow wide* Erm.. Okay..  
  
Tintin: BibleHermione also wants to know what your opinion on the color coral is?  
  
Dooku: Sith don't wear pink.  
  
Tintin: Not PINK! CORAL!!!!  
  
Dooku: Oh, in that case, than I think it's a lovely color! In fact, I am wearing a coral bra! *lifts robe up*  
  
Everyone: AHH! *covers eyes*  
  
Bob: We REALLY didn't need to see that!!! O.o  
  
Tintin: *coughs*  
  
Tintin: and Mara Jade wants to know how it feels like having your ass kicked by a Muppet less than half your size?  
  
Dooku: *Glares*  
  
Bob: *smiles* I think that answers it!  
  
Dooku: *pouts*  
  
Bob: Unown asks, What kind of Sith name is Tyrannus? You sound like a dinosaur!!  
  
Dooku: Tyrannus is. a pretty name! Thank you! I... think... What's a dinosaur!?  
  
Tintin: *laughs* yeah. *coughs* and Unown also wants to know, why is your lightsaber the only one not straight?  
  
Dooku: Well.. Ever since I was a boy, I always wanted curly hair. So, since my hair is nearly gone, I figured. Why not have a curly lightsaber?  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!  
  
Tintin: Um.. Right.  
  
Bob: I have a question!  
  
Dooku: *groans*  
  
Bob: What is your favorite childhood memory?  
  
Dooku: ANYTIME before I met you two!  
  
Bob: ...  
  
Dooku: OKAY! It was my little stuffed Ewok! *cries* his name was Biscuit.  
  
Bob: What happened to him?  
  
Dooku: I was hungry. and his name... so. I ate him! WAAAAAAAH!! *wipes eyes*  
  
Tintin: *grins* And I have a question too!  
  
Dooku: Um.. Okay.. Yeah?  
  
Tintin: What kind of foot cream do you use to keep you feet so soft?  
  
Dooku: Um. I usually use Cheese Whiz.  
  
Bob: CHEESE WHIZ!!!! *runs off stage*  
  
Tintin: Erm.. Okay..  
  
***Bob runs out carrying twelve cans of cheese whiz.***  
  
Dooku: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *groans* Bo-ob!  
  
Bob: What? *Sprays cheese whiz into mouth, but cheese whiz explodes all over her face, some got on Tintin*  
  
Tintin: BOB! I can't BELIEVE it!!!! You got CHEESE WHIZ ON ME!!!!! You KNOW how much I hate that stuff! *rambles*  
  
Bob: *smiles* Oops!  
  
Tintin: *Grabs a can and sprays Bob*  
  
***Cheese Whiz fight begins***  
  
Dooku: ALL HELL'S BROKEN LOOSE!!!! *runs*  
  
Tintin: *keeps spraying* Well, looks like that's all the time we have today!  
  
Bob: *sprays back* Next guest is Qui-Gon!  
  
Tintin: *smiles* we got The Mummy to resurrect him! AHH! BOB!!! YOU GOT CHEESE WHIZ IN MY MOUTH! *Gags*  
  
Bob: *runs*  
  
Both: Until next time!  
  
Tintin: *chases* Qui-Gon needs questions!  
  
Both: BE RANDOM!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - -  
  
Tintin: PLEASE REVIEWNESS!  
  
Bob: we need to moral support!  
  
Tintin: And ask questions! ANY questions! For me, Bob, Netterz, or Asylum!  
  
Bob: And especially the guests! We can't do this without you!!!  
  
Tintin: *Hugs Med-Jai-Ferret, BibleHermione, Mara Jade and Unown* Thank you guys SOOOOO much! : )  
  
Both: Byebyes!!! *wave* 


	3. QuiGon needs a hug, and Return of the Do...

***Asylum runs on stage and sings***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
***Audience cheers***  
  
Asylum: *bows* You like me! You really like me!!  
  
***A giant cane comes and pulls Asylum off stage. Tintin and Bob run on stage***  
  
Audience: WHOO! *claps and cheers*  
  
Tintin: Okies.. Today's guest will be the resurrected Qui-Gon! And he -  
  
Bob: *nudge* Um.. Aren't you forgetting something?  
  
Tintin: *thinks* Hmmmm... OH YEAH!! Duh!  
  
Bob: *smiles*  
  
Tintin: Welcome to..  
  
Both: PROUDLY RANDOM!  
  
Audience: *claps, and one boo*  
  
Tintin: *glares* Who booed!  
  
***somebody in audience stands up***  
  
Tintin: humph! E Chu ta! E rabba Nuba! Te Bantha poo doo! *rambles on in Huttese*  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Bob: *coughs* Erm.. Yeah.. Netterz, we're ready for Mr. Jinn!  
  
Netterz: *runs on stage pulling Qui-Gon on a leash*  
  
Tintin: *insane laughter* this will be fun!  
  
Bob: *points to chair* sit!  
  
Qui-Gon: *stares* um... where am I?  
  
Tintin: a talk show!  
  
Bob: *nods* Proudly Random!  
  
Qui-Gon: Ookay. *sits*  
  
Tintin: *sits*  
  
Bob: *sits*  
  
Tintin: Anywho, are we ready?  
  
Bob: *nods* yup! Okay Silverwolfprincess has a few questions!  
  
Qui-Gon: Okay...  
  
Tintin: "Can I marry you? *sad puppy dog eyes*"  
  
Qui-Gon: *smiles* Well, that's very flattering! But I don't know you, so. no.  
  
Bob: Aww... why not?  
  
Qui-Gon: I don't know her!  
  
Tintin: So?  
  
Qui-Gon: UGH!! You two are so... so..  
  
Both: Random?  
  
Qui-Gon: *thinks* No. strange! Something's my former Padawan would call 'Pathetic life forms'  
  
Tintin: *smiles* Yay!  
  
Bob: Okay, beck to questions! Silverwolfprincess also wants to know "Why did you drag Anakin along with you from Tatooine and dump Obi for the little runt?"  
  
Qui-Gon: I was bored.. and plus, his Mom is hot!  
  
Bob: Ha.. I knew it!  
  
Tintin: WHAT!?!?! Anakin is NOT a runt! *runs at audience*  
  
Bob: AHH!! MAD TINTIN!  
  
Audience: *screams*  
  
***please hold screen comes up, this time playing the Episode II soundtrack***  
  
***Awhile later, Tintin and Bob run back on. Everything looks normal, but Tintin's hair is a bit. frizzed.***  
  
Tintin: Okay, we're back! And more questions have we! Silverwolfprincess wants to know "How come you didn't wait for Obi in the generator area?"  
  
Qui-Gon: *cries* I thought he was right behind me! Really, I did!  
  
***Obi-Fan-Girls in audience growl at Qui-Gon***  
  
Qui-Gon: *eyes grow wide* I like Obi-Wan! He was an excellent Padawan!  
  
Tintin: *stares* Erm.. Yeah. "If you were stuck on a desert island, who is the one person you would want to have as company and why?"  
  
Qui-Gon: Hmm.. I think I would enjoy the company of Master Adi Galia.  
  
Bob: And why?  
  
Qui-Gon: Well, she has good makeup advice! And she always knows what color of toenail polish I should wear.  
  
Tintin: *pokes*  
  
Bob: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *takes Qui-Gon's boot off* WOW! The purple looks GREAT with your complexion!  
  
Qui-Gon: I thought so too!  
  
Bob: *smothered laugh*  
  
Tintin: Shadowgirl has a question!  
  
Bob: "After seeing Dooku on the show were you afraid that you ever would turn out like him when you were his Padawan?"  
  
Qui-Gon: *coughs* No.  
  
Tintin: *pokes* Come one!  
  
Qui-Gon: *attempts a straight face*  
  
Bob: *Helps Tintin poke*  
  
Qui-Gon: OKAY! OKAY! I was! *bursts into tears*  
  
Bob: Aww.. You need a hug?  
  
Qui-Gon: *nods*  
  
Bob: *hugs Qui-Gon*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!!!!!!  
  
Tintin: Okay, since SOME PEOPLE *glares at anybody who didn't ask questions* didn't review, Bob, Asylum, Netterz, and I have to ask him some more questions.  
  
Qui-Gon: NOW I'm scared!  
  
Everyone: *laughs*  
  
***Asylum runs on stage***  
  
Asylum: I have a question!  
  
Qui-Gon: Yes?  
  
Asylum: Why are your pants brown, and Obi-Wan's pants white?  
  
Qui-Gon: *sniffs* Obi-Wan has no fashion sense.  
  
***Obi-Wan runs on***  
  
Obi-Wan: I resent that!!  
  
Bob: OBI-WAN!!!!!! *chases*  
  
Tintin: ACK! Do you have your Padawan with you????  
  
Obi-Wan *while running* No.. Anakin is at home!  
  
Tintin: *pouts* Next time, bring him with you!  
  
Bob: *crashes into Qui-Gon's chair*  
  
***please hold!***  
  
***Screen goes back to normal, except Bob's has frizzed hair now***  
  
Tintin: *laughs* need hair spray?  
  
Bob: *glares*  
  
Tintin: Oo.. Wow.. Dooku has a question! *yells* NETTERZ!!! WE NEED DOOKU AGAIN!!  
  
Netterz: *runs on bringing Dooku on a leash* Here ya go!  
  
Dooku: ACK! I'm here again!  
  
Tintin: Okay, SMWHIT103001 has a question for you!  
  
Bob: "have you ever thought about falling in love? I mean if Anakin did it why don't other Sith?"  
  
Dooku: No.  
  
Tintin: Do you shave your legs?  
  
Dooku: yes.  
  
Bob: you're boring!  
  
Tintin: So, that's all the time we have today!  
  
Bob: Next guest will be.. Padmé!  
  
Tintin: *evil laugh*  
  
Bob: *stares*  
  
Tintin: PLEASE send in questions! *gets down on knees*  
  
Bob: We'll review anyone who reviews us!  
  
Tintin: Okay, Byebyes!  
  
Bob: Stay random!  
  
Tintin: May the Force be with you!  
  
Both: SEE YA!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Tintin: Lately, we've been feeling discouraged. We can't write this without your questions!  
  
Bob: Please. Review! We'll always thank you in the show!  
  
Tintin: yeah! *hugs SMWHIT103001, Shadowgirl and Silverwolfprincess* Thank you guys SO much!  
  
Both: Okay, BYE! 


	4. Say buhbye:

Great! WHY is ff.n ruining everything for us? I mean, I JUST started my talk shows, and always look forward to writing on them! Now I can't! Why? Why? WHY???? This is Soo not fair!!!! Wait until Bob hears about it! And Netterz! And Asylum!! And. Tintin! Oh wait.. That's me. Anywho, if anyone on ff.n is reading this, please. reconsider! It's a Bloody Conspiracy was TOTALLY my fave fanfiction, and now.. *cries* This is NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!! NOT FAIR!!!!! *is tempted to start a riot, boycott, or protest.* Hmm... email me, you guys. Shattered_Midnight@hotmail.com or Snowbunn9@hotmail.com or AnakinsOnlyAngel@hotmail.com 


	5. Tintin gets MAD, and REAL LIGHTSABER!

***Asylum, dressed in square pants, runs out and sings***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
Netterz: *Runs onstage* ASYLUM! YOU STOLE MY SQUARE PANTS!!!  
  
Asylum: Um.. he he.... *runs*  
  
Netterz: UGH! *chases*  
  
***Tintin runs on***  
  
Tintin: Okay! That was. interesting. Anywho.. *looks around* Where'd Bob go? BOB!? *runs around in circles*  
  
Bob: *walks on stage* Um.. *looks at Tintin* Tintin?  
  
Tintin: *keeps running* BOB!?!?  
  
Bob: *pokes* poor insane Padawan! *laughs and attempts to grab Tintin's Padawan braid*  
  
***Tintin is pulled to a stop when Bob manages to grab her braid***  
  
Tintin: oh, there you are! Anywho, welcome to.  
  
Both: Proudly Random!!!  
  
Audience: WOO!!!! *cheers*  
  
***Suddenly, Asylum runs across the stage, with Netterz close behind***  
  
Tintin: *smiles*  
  
Bob: Um. Okay, today's guest will be Padmé!  
  
Tintin: Mwaha! *evil grin*  
  
Bob: Tintin!  
  
Tintin: What!?  
  
Bob: You can NOT kill Padmé!  
  
Tintin: Please?  
  
Bob: NO!  
  
Tintin: Please?  
  
Bob: NO!  
  
Tintin: *cries*  
  
Bob: *smiles* Good Padawan! Okay. NETTERZ!!!  
  
***silence***  
  
Tintin: How about I go get Padmé? *Evil laugh*  
  
Bob: NO! I'll go get her! *runs off*  
  
Tintin: *blinks* Erm... okay...  
  
Bob: *runs on dragging a panicked Padmé on a leash*  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Padmé: HELP!! ANAKIN!!!!!  
  
Tintin: *glares*  
  
Bob: Eh.. *whispers something in Padmé's ear*  
  
Padmé: WHAT!? But he's MI-  
  
Bob: NO! *whispers again*  
  
Tintin: *pokes self* HEY!!!! WHO POKED ME!?!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Bob: Ahem.. Okay.. *Shoves Padmé into seat* now.. to the questions! Tintin?  
  
Tintin: *Glares at Padmé*  
  
Padmé: *stares untrustingly at Tintin* Um.. *Points to Tintin* Um. Bob.. Does she bite?  
  
Bob: sometimes... but she knows what'll happen if she does!  
  
Tintin: AAAAHHHH!!!! *whacks self with lightsaber*  
  
Bob: uh.... yeah. Okay, i am a drunken vice ridden gnome asks, "Why do you love Anakin?"  
  
Tintin: *glares at Padmé*  
  
Padmé: I think he used a mind trick or something! NO! I AM NOT WEAK MINDED! NO! NO! NO!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Tintin: HA! I knew it! Okay, "Are you aware that Anakin is actually dating me?" *twitches*  
  
Bob: uh oh.. *groans*  
  
Padmé: Well, actually I-  
  
Tintin: *hyperventilating*  
  
Bob: Here we go again....  
  
Tintin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!! *stands*  
  
Audience: o.o  
  
Tintin: WHERE IS 'I AM A DRUNKEN VICE RIDDEN GNOME??????'  
  
Bob: *points*  
  
Tintin: *glares*  
  
Bob: uh.. I am a drunken vice ridden gnome? You might want to run now.. She's not known as 'Anakin's Only Angel' for nothing...  
  
***Suddenly, Tintin ignites a REAL lightsaber and charges***  
  
Bob: Um.. Hold on a sec..  
  
Padmé: o.o  
  
***Please hold screen comes up. This time, it's playing "Duel of Fates"***  
  
...three hours later  
  
Tintin: *is tied to her chair*  
  
Bob: *looks nervous*  
  
Padmé: Um.. Um.. Can I leave now?  
  
Bob: no!  
  
I am a drunken vice ridden gnome: *is writing 5,000 times on a chalkboard 'Anakin belongs to Tintin, Anakin belongs to Tintin.'  
  
Tintin: *growls*  
  
Bob: Okay. um.. "did you ever have a crush on Obi-Wan or Qui-Gon?"  
  
Padmé: *smiles dreamily* Obi-Wan was one hunk o' man before he got that. scary. hairdo!  
  
Bob: *nods* He still is kinda hot..  
  
Tintin: OKAY enough about Obi-Wan! Now, "do you like Brittany*cough queers cough*Spears???" Eewww.. *gags* I can't believe I had to say that name! BLEH!  
  
Padmé: *stands up and starts singing 'Oops I did it again' and dancing. A bunch of stripping ewoks dance in the background.*  
  
Tintin: MY EYES! MY EYES!  
  
Bob: um... *pokes Padmé*  
  
Padmé: *sits* Okay, next question!  
  
Bob: "do you like eggs???"  
  
Padmé: Anakin is an egghead!  
  
Bob: UH OH!  
  
Tintin: WHAT!!!!!???? *manages to untie self*  
  
Bob: NO! *yanks Tintin's braid* You may NOT kill Padmé!!!  
  
Padmé: WHAT!?  
  
Tintin: FINE! *cries*  
  
Bob: um, she wants to kill you.  
  
Padmé: *whimpers*  
  
Tintin: *mumbles something about 'Sithly Padmé'*  
  
Bob: Um.. "do you realize that you look a lot like Natalie Portman???"  
  
Padmé: um, I think not. I'm cuter than her!  
  
Tintin: Riiiight. *pokes tongue out at Padmé*  
  
Padmé: *in hushed voice* What species is she?  
  
Bob: Nobody knows.. O.o  
  
Padmé. Oo.. X_X  
  
Bob: last question! Wait.... sorry, I can't ask this one, it's for episode IV!  
  
Padmé: *runs*  
  
Bob: Next guest is..  
  
Both: Episode I Obi-Wan!!! PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS!!!!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tintin: Do you guys hate us? *pouty face  
  
Bob: Nobody seems to be reviewing!!  
  
Tintin: We're gonna try to keep this up until FF.net shuts it down, so, PLEASE ASK QUESTIONS! *cries*  
  
Bob: We are DESPERATE!!! We will answer ANYTHING!  
  
Tintin: Thanks to those of you who care! *scowls at everybody who hasn't reviewed*  
  
Bob: um.... she is dangerous, I advice you to either ask a question, or.. RUN!!!  
  
Both: BE RANDOM! *wave* 


	6. Obi's Cheez Whiz! Come what may! MWAHA!

***Asylum is standing on stage, holding a microphone, and singing***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
***Asylum bows, and Tintin and Bob run on***  
  
Tintin: We're BAAAAAAAAACKNESS!  
  
Bob: Um. *pokes Tintin* There's no audience out there. except for Venus725 and Padawan Jess Kenobi!  
  
Tintin: *looks around* WAH! Everyone hates us!  
  
Bon: *sighs* Well, since SOME people like us *glares at all the people who don't review* We shall continue!  
  
'Audience' (Venus725 and Padawan Jess Kenobi): *claps*  
  
Tintin: Now to introduce.. Um.. Bob? Who was our guest, again?  
  
Bob: Eh. *looks at list* Oh yeah! Obi-Wan!  
  
Tintin: Oh! Now I remember! NETTERZ!  
  
***Netterz comes running on stage dragging Obi-Wan by a leash***  
  
Netterz: Here's Obi!  
  
Bob: *pinches Obi-Wan's cheeks* Aww, he's so cute and all alone, can I keep him!?  
  
Tintin: Only if I can have his Padawan!  
  
Obi-Wan: *sings* Coooooooome what maaaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
Tintin: Um.. *pokes* Sit!  
  
Obi-Wan: *sits*  
  
Bob: *smiles at Obi* Cheese Whiz? *holds up can*  
  
Obi-Wan: Cheese Whiz! *holds up his own can*  
  
Tintin: *holds up can of Grape Soda* Grape!!..Ness..  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *coughs* Um.. Yeah. *sits*  
  
Bob: Okies... anyways.. HI OBI!!!!!  
  
***Suddenly, millions of crazed fan girls come running on stage***  
  
Obi-Wan: AHH! Is that my sister?  
  
Bob: Yay! And audience!  
  
Tintin: PEOPLENESS! *runs around and pokes fan girls*  
  
Fan girls: *sit in audience*  
  
Tintin: Anywho.. Obi.. *Sithly smile* MWAHAHAHA!  
  
Obi-Wan: *eyes grow SUPER wide*  
  
Tintin: Why did the... TWI'LEK cross the road!?  
  
Bob: *rolls eyes* What she means is, Padawan Jess Kenobi asks. "WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN HOT IN EPISODE I?"  
  
Obi-Wan: Because... hey... wait.. EPISODE???  
  
Tintin: Um.. Never mind! *smiles* She also wants to know, "Why did you get a beard??"  
  
Obi-Wan: Well, Yoda kept trying to hit on me, so I grew a beard. It didn't work. *pouts*  
  
***All of a sudden, Yoda runs on stage, and begins to slap poor Obi on the knee!***  
  
Obi-Wan: See? He's hitting on me!  
  
Tintin: *laughs*  
  
Bob: *sticks Yoda in her shoe and winks* Go read "A Job Well Done" and you'll understand!  
  
Tintin: Um. yeah...  
  
Bob: And, "How did seeing a cut in half Sith falling down a endless pit change your day?"  
  
Obi-Wan: *smiles sweetly and stands up* Well, *laughs madly* mwahaha! MWAHAHA! MWAHAHA! I WILL SUCCEED GALACTIC DOMINATION!!!!!!!!!!!!! MWAHAHAHA! HA! HAHA! HA!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Obi-Wan: *sits* Okay, I'm over it.  
  
Tintin: Ookay.. *coughs* "If I was a Jedi would you marry me?? *ready to beg*"  
  
Obi-Wan: Depends..  
  
Everyone: *listens eagerly*  
  
Obi-Wan: On if you will sing with me, make me believe I don't love you, then marry the Duke, and eventually die in my arms.  
  
Bob: *pokes* Wrong movie, dude!  
  
Obi-Wan: *blinks* Huh? Movie?  
  
Bob: *coughs* Never mind...  
  
Tintin: *smiles* Venus725 asks, "Obi, you are so hot!! Will you marry me? Forget Satine! Even though your Padawan is hot, your hot too, even when you have your beard."  
  
Obi-Wan: Aw.. I feel so loved! *clears throat* I will marry you if you will sing with me, make me believe I don't love you, then marry the Duke, and eventually die in my arms. And Anakin is NOT hot! I am!  
  
Tintin: YES, he is hot!  
  
Obi-Wan: No, he's not!  
  
Tintin: Yes he is!  
  
Obi-Wan: NOOOO!  
  
Tintin: YESSS!!!!  
  
Bob: OKAAY!!!! NEXT QUESTION! "will you sing for me?????"  
  
Obi-Wan: YAY! Yes! What song?  
  
Bob: She says sing "Come What May" with her.  
  
Obi-Wan! YAY! Okay! *grabs Venus725 and leads her down to the stage* Well... *sings* Never knew, I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky, before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss, everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heeeeart can you heaaaaar it siiiings, telling me to give you, EEEEEEEEEVERYTHIIIING!!!! Seasons may chaaaaaaaange, Winter to Spring, but I love you, until the eeeeend of tiiiiiime! *does a twirl and is all of a sudden dressed like a Cancan dancer* Coooooooome what maaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Cooooooooooooome what maaaaaaaay! I will looooooooooove yooooou, until my ddyyyyyyyiiiiiinggggggg daaaaaayyyy!!!  
  
Venus725: *sings* Suddenly the world seems such a peeeerfect place! Suddenly it moooooves, with such a peeeerffffect grace!  
  
Both: *sings* Suddenly my life doesn't SEEM such a waste!  
  
Venus725: it all revolves around yooooou!  
  
Both: And there's no mountain, to high, no riiiiiiver to wide! Sing out this song and I'll be THEEEEEEEREE by your side! Storm clouds...  
  
***A little while later***  
  
Obi-Wan: *smiles and kisses Venus725's hand* Next question!  
  
Bob: *blinks* That was.. Disturbing...  
  
Tintin: *shudders* Jedi are not supposed to sing!!!! NO!!  
  
Bob: Um... yeah. "if you won't marry me, then can you just please date me once?"  
  
Obi-Wan: *shy smile* Okay.. *nods*  
  
Audience: Awwwwww!!!!  
  
Tintin: feel special, Venus725! "Can I have a hug?????? Pwease?"  
  
Obi: Aww! *runs and gives Venus725 a hug*  
  
Audience: *is jealous*  
  
Tintin: Well, maybe if you would REVIEW than you would get a hug too!  
  
Bob: yeah! "did you like Qui-Gon? I mean, he was so....old. you'll always be young and hot and Scottish..."  
  
Obi-Wan: Young.. Hot.. And.. Scottish?!?! *smiles* Yup, that's me! Yes, Qui- Gon was an. interesting.. Master... *twitches*  
  
Tintin: *giggles* "Um, if I can't have you can I have your Padawan???" *does a double take at question* WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!? *points to her username* You know I'm not called AnakinsOnlyAngel for nothing! *frowns*  
  
Obi-Wan: *Backs away from Tintin* I'm not gonna answer that..  
  
Tintin: *pouts*  
  
Bob: Um.. Yeah.  
  
Tintin: That's all the time we have for today! *waves frantically until she falls over backwards*  
  
Bob: *rolls eyes again* Okay, the next guest will be none other than the infamous ANAKIN SKYWALKER FROM EPISODE II!!!  
  
Tintin: WHAAAAAAA!? *sits up* YAHOO!!!!!!  
  
Bob: *waves* WATCH WHAT YOU ASK!!!!!!  
  
Both: STAY RANDOM!!!!! 


	7. FruitCake! Um Bob snaps! BLUEMILKY TINTI...

***Asylum is sitting on the stage, poking a bug.***  
  
Asylum: *looks up* Oh, Hi! *starts to sing*  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
***Crickets chirp***  
  
Crickets: DON'T HURT US, ASYLUM!  
  
Asylum: Mwaha!  
  
Audience: Where's Tintin and Bob?  
  
Asylum: *smiles Sithly* I did NOT tie them up and stick right there! *points to Tintin and Bob, who are tied up in the corner*  
  
Audience: *rolls eyes*  
  
Random person from audience: *runs and unties Tintin and Bob*  
  
Tintin: Wee! That was fun!  
  
Bob: *rolls eyes* Welcome too..  
  
Audience: PROUDLY RANDOM!!!  
  
Tintin: Bob! You have a question!  
  
Bob: Yay! What is it?  
  
Tintin: Med-Jai Ferret asks, "Bob, is Tintin drinking more then seven cups of coffee a day?"  
  
Bob: *gazes at Tintin* Nah, but she consumes nine glasses of blue milk, and twenty of.. Wait. no, I shouldn't say that.  
  
Tintin: *smiles* She also wants to know, "why doesn't Netterz have more action then just bringing guests out?"  
  
Bob: OoOo..  
  
Tintin: Well, Netterz is a close online friend, but she doesn't know a Wookiee from an Ewok! So when I asked her, she requested a smaller part.  
  
Audience: Ooh!  
  
Bob: Anyways.. Our guest is... um. don't scream Tintin, but. ANAKIN SKYWALKER!!!  
  
Tintin: AAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!! YAY YAY!  
  
Bob: I TOLD you not to scream!!!!  
  
Tintin: ANAKIN-NESS! NETTERZ! ANAKIN! PWEASE!  
  
Netterz: *Drags Anakin onstage with a leash.* Here you go! Don't have TO much fun, Tinnie Tintin!  
  
Tintin: Mwaha!  
  
Netterz: *grabs the bug-poking Asylum and runs offstage*  
  
Tintin: *Walks over to Anakin and pokes him* Are you real? *drools*  
  
Anakin: I dunno.. *pinches self* Ouch! Yup, I'm real!  
  
Tintin: *Clings to Anakin's braid*  
  
Anakin: OUCH! OW! OWWW!!!  
  
Bob: *sighs, and pulls Tintin of Anakin.* Sit!  
  
Anakin: Which one?  
  
Bob: BOTH!  
  
Anakin: *sits*  
  
Tintin: *sits on floor next to Anakin's feet*  
  
Anakin: *pulls Tintin's braid* Padawan?  
  
Tintin: Padawan!  
  
Anakin: *smiles* Blue saber of lightness!  
  
Tintin: PURPLE saber of lightness!!  
  
Bob: *stares at them* Um. yeah. Ookay.. Venus725 asks, "Anakin, how does it feel being in the competition for hottest Jedi ever with your hot Master?"  
  
Anakin: Obi-Hot Potato!  
  
Tintin: what!?  
  
Anakin: I'm hotter, because I'm not a potato!  
  
Bob: Whaaa.?  
  
Anakin: *smiles*  
  
Tintin: Eeee! "Would you ever marry me or Tintin?"  
  
Anakin: Tuna da Tinnie!  
  
Bob: *pokes Anakin* Um... We've got a defected Padawan here!  
  
Tintin: Who, me or Anakin-ness?  
  
Bob: *snickers* Both!  
  
***Asylum runs on with a large screwdriver***  
  
Asylum: *sticks screwdriver in Anakin's ear and twists it a bit*  
  
Anakin: *twitches a bit, then stops* Okay, I'm over it!  
  
Bob: Now Tintin?  
  
Asylum: Don't work, I've tried it! She's been defected from birth!  
  
Bob: Oh. Okay..  
  
Asylum: *smiles and runs off*  
  
Anakin: Okay. what was the question?  
  
Tintin: "Would you ever marry me or Tintin?"  
  
Anakin: *thinks* Whoever would be willing to DOMINATE THE GALAXY with me!  
  
Tintin: WOO! GALACTIC DOMINATION!!!!! *stands* Some day, the world will look like me! All Trekkies will become EXTINCT! Star Warriors will RULE the world, and Ewoks will be hairless! Wookiees will be shaved! And everyone besides me will shrink to one foot tall! MWAHA! HA! HAHAHA! HA! HAHAHAHA! MWAH! *sits* 'Kay, I'm over it.  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Bob: *winks* you get used to it! Next question! "Can you sing as well as your Master?"  
  
Anakin: *twitches* My Master.. SINGS?  
  
Tintin: *nods*  
  
Anakin: *twitches* I don't sing.  
  
Bob: Riiiight..  
  
Tintin: *smiles* This one is funny! "How does it feel getting your arm cut off by some gay-as-hell fruitcake with a name like Dooku?"  
  
Anakin: Mmmm.. Fruitcake!  
  
Tintin: Nummies!  
  
Bob: UGH! If she ever marries him, then Force help me! You guys are BOTH fruitcake!  
  
Anakin & Tintin: Fruitcake?  
  
Bob: Grrrr!  
  
Anakin: *smiles* It was fun! My arm go BYEBYES!  
  
Bob: Uh.. Yeah. "Did you know that i like just like Padmé, only younger and less tan?"  
  
Anakin: *Gazes at Bob* Uh, you don't look like Padmé. she has brown hair!  
  
Bob: Not me! Venus725! *drags her onstage*  
  
Anakin: *pokes Venus725*  
  
Venus725: *drools*  
  
Tintin: *Drools*  
  
Crazed Fan Girls: *Drool*  
  
Anakin: *nods* Fruitcake is good!  
  
Bob: ENOUGH WITH FRUITCAKE!!!! *runs off stage, face-first into pole*  
  
Tintin: Dah!! *looks around* Um.. I'm gonna need a temporary co-host next show!! If you're interested, review! And it'll increase your chances if you know this trivia question! What color was Yoda in the original The Empire Strikes Back? (No, it is not green)  
  
Anakin: *Stares*  
  
Audience: *begins searching through ESB books*  
  
Tintin: *smiles* Okay, now... I'm ALL ALONE! MWAHA! *coughs* Okay. MORE BLUE MILK, PLEASE!!!  
  
Netterz: *Brings a glass of blue milk*  
  
Tintin: Ahh! Nummies! "Did you think Qui-Gon was a fruitcake when you first met him?"  
  
Anakin: Fruitcake? Qui-Gon? Yes!  
  
Tintin: Nummies.. Fruitcake!  
  
Anakin: Fruitcake!  
  
Audience: *Mutters* What fruitcakes!  
  
Tintin: Erm... "What's it like having a golden arm? Does anyone try and rip it off so they can sell it for cash?" *raises eyebrow* Oo... good idea.. *glances at Anakin's arm*  
  
Anakin: Golden... SHINY OBJECT! Don't even think about it, Tinnie-ness!  
  
Tintin: Ooo. a new nickname! WOO HOO! "Do you think your Master will ever fall in love? Even with a Courtesan who is secretly suffering from consumption?"  
  
Anakin: Obi once had a crush on his friend, Bant, and there was the time Yoda was hitting on him... *Sithly laughter*  
  
Tintin: Mwaha. Hitty-Yoda!  
  
Anakin: *nods* Yup! Yup!  
  
Tintin: "Do you think you'll ever build a house with a fatherly figure named George, and you'll have black and blue hair with your chin pierced?" Oo.. I once had an imaginary dog named George!  
  
Anakin: What's a dog?  
  
Tintin: George.  
  
Anakin: Oh. Ooo.. I want blue hair!! Would Obi be the father figure?  
  
Tintin: Eeee! "Do you think your Master will ever sing "MY GIFT IS MY SONG!" at the top of his lungs? Or even, "COME WHAT MAY!" cause he did with me in the last installment of this talk show."  
  
Anakin: *twitches* NO COMMENT!  
  
Tintin: Haha! Ookay, that's all we can do today *frowns* Remember, I'm gonna need a temporary co-host next show!! If you're interested, review! And it'll increase your chances if you know this trivia question! What color was Yoda in the original The Empire Strikes Back? (No, it is not green) And, our next guest will be.. MACE WINDU!!!!  
  
Audience: *claps*  
  
Tintin: BE RANDOM! *waves* 


	8. PieMaceness! WOO HOO!

***Asylum runs on stage, carrying a gigantic piece of cake, and two microphones. Holding one up to the cake, and one up to her mouth, both Asylum and the Cake begin to sing.***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
***Asylum eats the cake, and runs off, leaving the two microphones. Then.. TINTIN runs on stage!***  
  
Tintin: *looks around* Wow. we actually had.. Four people review! *claps* Anywho, as you know, Bob is. uh.. *Looks around* in the hospital having major pole-running-intoness syndrome. *nods* So today, and the end of the show, I will announce the two new co-hosts!  
  
Random person in audience: But why two?  
  
Tintin: Well, Bob, she has to ceremonially shave a dog. *nods* Anywho, welcome to Proudly Random!  
  
Audience: WOO! *cheers*  
  
Tintin: *grins* And today's guest will be... MACE WINDU!!!  
  
Netterz: *pushes Mace Windu on stage. The leash is in Mace's mouth!*  
  
Tintin: MACEY!  
  
Mace: *spits out leash* Do NOT call me Macey! *whimpers*  
  
Tintin: Okay! Anywho, Macey, we have a lot of questions for you!  
  
Mace: *twitches*  
  
Tintin: *pokes*  
  
Mace: *growls softly*  
  
Tintin: Ummm... Okay! Venus725 has questions!!  
  
Mace: *Sits*  
  
Tintin: "Did you have a crush on Qui-Gon? I mean, are you sure?"  
  
Mace: Qui-Gon? *thinks*  
  
Audience: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *pokes*  
  
Mace: OH YEAH! The dead dude! Well, I did, until he decided to eat my pie! *pouts* I WANT PIE!  
  
Netterz: *runs on stage and hands Tintin a pie, then runs off*  
  
Tintin: Mwaha!  
  
Mace: Oo! What flavour?  
  
Tintin: Umm.. Why don't you see? *Sithly laugh*  
  
Mace: Yay!  
  
Tintin: *Smears pie all over Mace's shiny head*  
  
Mace: AH! NO! MY SHINY HEAD!!!! You Sith! I spent three hours waxing that this morning!  
  
Tintin: ^_^ I know!  
  
Mace: Dude, did you just use a smiley?  
  
Tintin: Umm. *looks up* no?  
  
Mace: Oh.  
  
Tintin: "What did you think of Ani when you first met and tested him?"  
  
Mace: Erm.. Moo.  
  
Tintin: Eee! MOO!  
  
Mace: umm.. Yeah.  
  
Tintin: *evil laugh*  
  
Mace: *Randomly falls over*  
  
Tintin: *Starts to lick Macey's head*  
  
Mace: STOP! That is MY pie-drenched head!  
  
Tintin: *Smiles*  
  
Mace: NEXT question!  
  
Tintin: "Do you ever wish you could kick Master Yoda's ass?"  
  
Mace: I can!  
  
***Master Yoda hobbles on stage***  
  
Yoda: Resent that, I do!  
  
Mace: *Kicks Mace in butt*  
  
Tintin: DUDE! You just kicked yourself!  
  
Yoda: *Runs offstage giggling*  
  
Tintin: Hehe!  
  
Mace: *Is busy beating himself up*  
  
Tintin: lol! "Does Yoda ever annoy you with his grammar?"  
  
Mace: Annoy? Me? Hell ya!  
  
Tintin: oh... Ookay.  
  
Mace: *bats eyelashes*  
  
Tintin: *smiles* "Do you know a guy named shaft?"  
  
Mace: *Looks down* NO COMMENT!  
  
Tintin: *shudders* TOO MUCH INFORMATION!  
  
Mace: *smiles*  
  
Tintin: ..  
  
Mace: Next?  
  
Tintin: "How old are you exactly?"  
  
Mace: I am.. Wait.. how old do I LOOK? *tears off tunic and strikes a pose*  
  
Tintin: Aaah, I say about. fiftyish.  
  
Mace: Oh. Are you sure?  
  
Tintin: yup.  
  
Mace: oh. Okay. Right on the dot.  
  
Tintin: *laughs*  
  
Mace: *glares*  
  
Tintin: Hehe! "Why do you have a purple lightsaber? I like purple a lot, but are you trying to be more feminine?"  
  
Mace: Oo, purple, when I shave my legs with it, it makes them more smoother! *smiles*  
  
Tintin: Oh, yeah, I totally agree!!  
  
Mace: What cream do you use?  
  
Tintin: Ummmmm.. No.  
  
Mace: oh.  
  
Tintin: Now BibleHermione has a question!  
  
Mace: WOO HOO!  
  
Audience: *is disturbed*  
  
Tintin: "Mace, dude, why do people call you a- well, I can't repeat it but- *holds up a site.* See? YOU'RE COOL THOUGH! *hug and chocolate cookies*" Oo. I hope the cookies are for me!  
  
Mace: MY COOKIES!  
  
Tintin: *chases Macey*  
  
Mace: AAAAH! *runs offstage*  
  
Tintin: *Sits down* Okay, next guest is gonna be. erm. Luke Skywalker!  
  
Audience: WOO!  
  
Tintin: AND, the winners of the co-host!  
  
Audience: O_O  
  
Tintin: First off, Yoda's original colour was.. BLUE! You all got it wrong! HA! HAHA! HAHAHA! *coughs* Okay, the winners are..  
  
***Drum roll***  
  
Tintin: Venus725 and BibleHermione! Because they were the only two who actually asked questions!!! Anywho, send in questions for Lukie-poo!  
  
Audience: Eee!  
  
Tintin: BE RANDOM!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hey, BibleHermione and Venus725, email me at Snowbunn9@hotmail.com, please! 


	9. Luke da BUNNY MASK!

***Asylum runs on stage, wearing a clown suit, and begins to sing.***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
Asylum: *bows*  
  
Audience: AAAAHHHH!!! EVIL CLOWNS!!!!!! *chase*  
  
Asylum: o___o;; *runs*  
  
Tintin: *runs on stage* Okies, now, it's time to announce today's guest co- host! My good friend, fellow author, and all around good person.... Venus725!!!!  
  
Venus725: *runs on stage, dragging a La-Z-Boy chair* Hello!!! *waves*  
  
Tintin: Oooo. *pokes chair* Anywho, this is Venus, and she will be today's co-host!!!  
  
Random audience member: YOU SAID THAT!  
  
Tintin: *glares* Chuba wermo!... anyways. Venus has an EXCELLENT talk show called "Let's Chat!" GO READ IT!!!!!!  
  
Audience: *goes to read it*  
  
Tintin: Anywho.. Welcome to..  
  
Venus and Tintin: PROUDLY RANDOM!!!!!  
  
Venus: NETTERZ! BRING IN THE GIRLY-BOY!!!  
  
Netterz: *drags Luke in by his hair, he has a mask of a rabbit on.* Are ya sure it's a boy?  
  
Tintin: *pokes Luke* I dun wanna know!  
  
Venus: *twitches* kay, Kate has some questions for.. You... wait. Luke, why are you wearing a bunny mask?  
  
Luke: I'm a playboy bunny! *starts to strip*  
  
Venus: O_____O  
  
Tintin: *slaps Luke* MY SHOW! No one but me and Anakin can strip!  
  
Venus: *twitches* I don't wanna see it strip!  
  
Tintin: Oooo... Wanna see Anakin and Obi-Wan strip together?  
  
Venus: Ooo.. YEAH!  
  
Tintin: Okies!!! *pushes button*  
  
***Suddenly, Anakin and Obi-Wan are on the stage, strip dancing***  
  
Venus and Tintin: ^________________________________^  
  
Tintin: Anywho, on with the show! *pushes button, and Anakin and Obi-Wan are transported back to Coruscant*  
  
Venus: As I was saying before.. Kate has some questions!!! "Did you ever realize that your hair makes you look like a girl?"  
  
Luke: SO WHAT!? I DO look like a girl, but I LIKE girls! Like my mom was a girl, but she died when she saw me for some odd reason..  
  
Venus: *mutters* Wonder why..... problem because she saw your face.  
  
Luke: Pardon?  
  
Venus: Nothin... *innocent smile*  
  
Audience: *laughs*  
  
Tintin: She also wants to know, "Do you like bananas?"  
  
Luke: I have a banana! Wanna see?  
  
Tintin: NOOOO! FORCE HELP US!!!!!!  
  
Venus: NO!!!!!!!!! This is rated PG!!!  
  
Luke: It's rather small...  
  
Tintin: Uh........ HOLD ON!!!  
  
***Please hold screen comes up***  
  
... Later......  
  
***Luke is holding a small banana in his mouth, and his hands are tied to the chair.***  
  
Tintin: Okay. back!  
  
Venus: Nothing bad happened! Luke just.. Really likes bananas.  
  
Tintin: *hands Venus a banana cream pie* You can have the honour!  
  
Venus: YIPPEE! *shoves it in Luke's face*  
  
Luke: WAAAAH!!!! *can't wipe it off because his hands are tied*  
  
Everyone: *points and laughs*  
  
Tintin: *giggle* You are sooooooooo.....  
  
Venus: STUPID!!  
  
Luke: WAAAAAAAAH! MOMMY!  
  
Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Venus: HAHAHA! Anyways.. We need to move on.. I have some questions!!! "What did you really think of Leia when you first met her?"  
  
Luke: Well, usually, I prefer men, but she was just special!  
  
Tintin: O_____O Oh my Force, that is just WRONG!  
  
Audience: *twitches*  
  
Venus: Uh...... yeah....... "Does it bother you when I tell you that your father and "Ben" were much hotter then you, and they had more fan girls?"  
  
Luke: Yes, Ben was EXTREMELY hot!!! *drools* I'm one of his fan gir.... er... boys!  
  
Venus: I'd say fan GIRL more than boy.  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Tintin: WHY did I choose Luke for my guest! *groans*  
  
Venus: I have no clue.... "Did you know Han is way hotter then you?"  
  
Luke: NO HE'S NOT!!!!  
  
Tintin: yes!  
  
Venus: Even CHEWBACCA is hotter than you!  
  
Luke: WAAAAH!!!  
  
Tintin: LOL!  
  
Venus: Anddd.. "What do you think Leia was thinking when you told her you were her brother?"  
  
Tintin: Oooo, I like that story of yours!  
  
Venus: Thanks! Luke?  
  
Luke: I dunno! I didn't write it!!!  
  
Venus: *eyes roll* kay.... "How come in some of the movies people die and don't disappear and in others they do?"  
  
Luke: I DON'T KNOW! WAAAAH! I AM SUCH A DORK!!!!  
  
Everyone: *nods*  
  
Venus: Oooooh yeah! "Do you like french silk pie"  
  
Luke: YES!  
  
Tintin: Ooo.. *shoves one in his face*  
  
Venus: LOLOLOLOL! HAHAHAHA! Good one, Angel!  
  
Tintin: Yup! ^____^ (Read "Let's Chat," and you will understand my nickname!)  
  
Luke: WHY DOES EVERYONE HATE ME!!!!  
  
Venus: Because you're a whiny bitch!  
  
Luke: AM NOT!  
  
Venus: ARE TOO!  
  
Luke: AM NOT!  
  
Everyone: ARE TOO!  
  
Luke: WAAAAH!!!  
  
Tintin: MWAHA!  
  
Venus: "Did you know a tomato is a fruit and vegetable?"  
  
Luke: I like tomatoes!  
  
Tintin: KETCHUP! *eats ketchup packets*  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Venus: uuuh.. *takes packets away* So THAT'S what Bob warned me about....  
  
Tintin: MUST.. HAVE...MORE.. KEEEEEETTTTTCCCCHHHHUUUUUP!!!!!  
  
Everyone: 0_____0  
  
Venus: O.K..... "how's your hand?"  
  
Luke: Well, it's kinda.... Not there!  
  
Venus: Oh....  
  
Tintin: I have nine hands!  
  
Venus: *pokes* Um...... Yeah..... "Did you know that you were whiny in the beginning, and sorta cool in the end?"  
  
Luke: YOU LIKE ME!!!  
  
Venus: *slaps* No, that's goin too far!  
  
Tintin: MOO!  
  
Venus: LOL! "your hair makes you look like a girl."  
  
Luke: Maybe I AM a girl!  
  
Tintin: 0____0  
  
Venus: 0______0;;  
  
Audience: o___o  
  
Luke: ^___^  
  
Tintin: Er... Okies... and Alexa Wessner has a lot of question! ^_____^ "Luke, why are you such a gay freak?"  
  
Luke: THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WIT BEING A GAY FREAK!  
  
Tintin: *pokes*  
  
Venus: LOLOLOLOL! "Why are you such a girl?"  
  
Luke: hey, I LIKE girls!!!  
  
Tintin: We know. *eye roll* wait.. ACK! I did an eye roll! I'M TURNING INTO BOB!!! AAAAH!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Tintin: ^_____^ "why do you hit on your sister?"  
  
***Suddenly, Leia appears!***  
  
Luke: *runs over and starts to slap her* See! I'm hitting on Leia!  
  
Venus: No, really!  
  
Luke: She was cute!  
  
Everyone: Ummm.. *is scared*  
  
Leia: *dies*  
  
Luke: WAAAH!  
  
Venus:.... MOVING On.. "Why are you so ugly?"  
  
Luke: I AM NOT UGLY!  
  
Everyone: YES YOU ARE!!!!  
  
Luke: *pouts*  
  
Tintin: Mwahaha! "Why do you wine so much?"  
  
Luke: *whines*  
  
Everyone: *points and laughs*  
  
Venus: Darth Inhaler wants to know, "Luke, how does it feel to have the coolest Sith in the galaxy as your dad?"  
  
Luke: *smiles* I like my daddy! He taught me how to wear makeup! Coral coloured!  
  
(Read "Let's Chat" and you'll understand!)  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Luke: My daddy is soooo cool!  
  
Tintin: *cough* Comewhatmay asks, "Why are you so WHINEY?!"  
  
Luke: I WAS ALREADY ASKED THAT! *whines*  
  
Venus: LOLOL! "Do you realize how annoying it is?"  
  
Luke: I am NOT annoying!!  
  
Everyone: YES!  
  
Luke: WAAAH!!!  
  
Venus: Dumb baby!  
  
Luke: *sniffle*  
  
Tintin: HAHAHA! Sammy Solo (A girl, not guy) wants to know, "How about why did he kiss his sister? That's just plain foul?"  
  
Luke: Yummy. Leia!  
  
Everyone: EEEEEEEWWWWWW!!!!  
  
Venus: "And, is he really gay? Cuz I was watchin Episode IV the other day, and him and Obi-Wan... yeah."  
  
Luke: Episodes? Um. yes, Obi is a HOTTIE!!  
  
Venus: Eww.. But true!!  
  
Tintin: Ummmm... oooooooooookkkkkkkiiiieeees.... Anywho, Sammy Solo wants to challenge YOU to a lightsaber duel with her midnight blue lightsaber!!!!  
  
Venus: o.o HAHAHAHA!  
  
Tintin: Midnight blue saber of lightness!!  
  
Luke: O__________O;;  
  
Tintin: Come on down, Sammy Solo!!  
  
Sammy: *starts to chase Luke with her midnight blue lightsaber*  
  
Venus: *watches while Luke runs off* Hahahaa...  
  
Tintin: Wanna choose the next guest?  
  
Venus: YEAH! Ummm.... Wicket the Ewok!  
  
Tintin: Okies! Anywho, that's all the time we have!!  
  
Venus and Tintin: BE RANDOM!!!! *wave*  
  
***In the background, Luke is running frantically, with Sammy chasing him***  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -  
  
Venus: ANGEL! That was a LOT of fun!!!!  
  
Tintin: Yeah! You gotta come back sometime! 


	10. DERANGED TEDDY BEAR! AAAAH!

***Asylum runs on stage, followed by a bunch of midget Gunguns. As she sings, the Gunguns dance madly in the background.***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
Asylum: *stops singing and looks down* Dude... I have a foot!!  
  
Midget Gunguns: *die*  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!!!!! *Cheer*  
  
Asylum: *runs offstage, then back on, dragging another midget Gungun.* This is MY midget Gungun! His name is Mister Turkey! And...  
  
Tintin: *runs onstage* OK Asylum! *Pushes off*  
  
Asylum: AAAAH! *Is pushed*  
  
Tintin: *smiles innocently* Anywho, welcome to...  
  
Audience: PROUDLY RANDOM!  
  
Tintin: *nods* yeah! *Does crazy DOOL dance* Hehe, NEVER ASK! BWAHAHA!!  
  
Audience: O_O;;  
  
Tintin: Hehe! And if anyone wants a midget Gungun, well, when you review, ASK FOR ONE!!  
  
Audience: EEEEEE!  
  
Tintin: Okay, Bob's not back yet -_- and out other co-host never emailed me, soo. I'M ALL ALONE! MWAHAHA! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! Bwahaha! WORLD DOMINATION, HERE I COME!  
  
Audience: o______________________o;;  
  
Tintin: Did I just say that aloud? ^_^'' Er.. NETTERZ!!!!  
  
Netterz: *comes out carrying the infamous.. CUDDLY WICKET!!!*  
  
Wicket: *is cuddly*  
  
Netterz: awwww, do I hafta set him down? He's so CUUTE!  
  
Tintin: Nope! *takes Wicket*  
  
Netterz: Awwwwwwwww.. too bad! *Runs off and eats PIIIIIIE!*  
  
Tintin: *sets Wicket down on chair*  
  
Wicket: Yubberz!  
  
Tintin: Er.. that's his way of saying hi. *attaches AUTO-TRANSlater-2003!*  
  
Wicket: What's this? AAAAAAUGH I DUN UNDERSTAND MYSELF!  
  
Everyone: HEHE!  
  
Tintin: Okies.. Yumyumkittysnax wants ta know..... "are you really a muppet?"  
  
Wicket: *stands up and sings* WICKET! HE WAS A MUPPET! WITH A GIANT FURRY FACE HE WAS NEVER OUTTA PLACE!!!!!!!!"  
  
Tintin: EEE I'll take that as a YES! "do you have a pet goose named bagel?"  
  
Wicket: Nope! But I have a pet bagel named GOOSE! *takes bagel* YUM! *Eats*  
  
Bagel: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!! AAUGH!!!  
  
Wicket: *licks furry lips* AUGH! HAIR IN MOUTH! *has seizure*  
  
Tintin: *laughs* HAHA! LMAO! WICKET! Hehe! *tears rolling down face from laughter* "you know you have a huuuuge crush on Luke, right?"  
  
Wicket: Oooo. Lukey-poo!  
  
Audience: *disturbed* Eeww! O_______O  
  
Tintin: BEWARE THE CHEESEBURGERS!!!! *falls over*  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *turns into a comb* I CAN COMB YOU!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Audience: o_o;;  
  
Tintin: *changes back* hehe! *coughs* And my good friend Venus725 has QUESTIONS!!!! "1. Yub yub!"  
  
Wicket: YUB? Yubbie poo! YUBNESS! YUB YUB YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUB! *attacks camera*  
  
Tintin: 0_0;; *pulls Wicket off*  
  
Camera: @_@;;  
  
Tintin: Um.. Yeah... okay! "were you scared of Leia when ya first met her?"  
  
Wicket: No, but I wanted to EAT HER like I did GOOSE!  
  
Everyone: AWWW!  
  
Wicket: fear me! FEAR ME! FEEEEEAAAAAAAAAR MEEEEEE! I WILL HAVE WORLD DOMINATION!!!!!!  
  
Tintin: NO! I WILL!  
  
Wicket: Okies! ^_^;;  
  
Tintin: ^_^ "did you ever really think that you should get a communicator , so we can actually understand what your saying? could you persuade Chewbacca to get one for me?"  
  
Wicket: *points* I HAVEA COMMUNICATER! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Tintin: *sniffs Wicket's underarm* YUMMY! "do you know Lizzie McGuire? gordo? miranda? whit or biblehermione?"  
  
Wicket: -_- maybe.... are you Jo McGuire?  
  
Tintin: Er... Yeah. "did you know a blonde girl named lizzie called you a mutant bear? if you did know, how did that make YOU feel?"  
  
Wicket: Made me turn INTO A MUTANT TEDDY BEAR! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Tintin: I like mutant bears... Hehehe!" did you buy that whole "magic" thing in Eppy 6 that C-3PO and Luke pulled? *mutters "so fake..."*"  
  
Wicket: IT WAS FAKE?? *runs to prod Luke with stick*  
  
Tintin: *grabs Wicket* MORE QUESTIONS!  
  
Wicket: *sits*  
  
Tintin: "do YOU enjoy french silk pie? *pies Wicket in the face*"  
  
Wicket: Yes... but NOT THAT WAY!!! *attacks random audience member*  
  
Tintin: *grabs Wicket and straps him to chair* NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wicket: *&@%#!!!  
  
Tintin: "yur cute, but not like anakin cute...*dreamy sigh*"  
  
Wicket: I am SO Anakin cute! I am HOTT! Tintin: *jabs self* AUGH! WHO JABBED ME?  
  
Wicket: *eats cheese*  
  
Tintin: *takes cheese away* STAY AWAY from Bob's cheese supplies! She'll hurt me! "have you heard the song work it from missy elliot? she sounds kinda what i thought you and chewbacca's language would sound together...  
  
"putmy thing down flip and reverse it...gibberish blah blah gibberish" ya know?"  
  
Wicket: *suddenly appears on stage with Chewbacca*  
  
Wicket and Chewie: *sing that song*  
  
Everyone: *dances CRAZY DOOL DANCE!*  
  
Tintin: Errrrrr.. I'm not asking this last question.... *remembers first question* ^___^;;  
  
Wicket: *eats more cheese*  
  
Tintin: *takes cheese away* And Alexa Wessner has a few questions! "Why are you covered in fur?"  
  
Wicket: So I can pet myself!  
  
Tintin: o.o ookay "Eatc ya wubba!!!"  
  
Wicket: Ept TAC! EE chuba! Yub, yub!  
  
Tintin: LOL! HAHAHA! "Are you a suicidal, derranged blood sucking monkey with brain toomers???"  
  
Wicket: *innocent look* no!  
  
Tintin: I dun trust you.. -_-  
  
Wicket: Good.... You shouldn't! +_+  
  
Tintin: ^___________^;; "Did you once retire from the show, Care Bears?"  
  
Wicket: yes... I MISS MY OLD JOB!!!! WAAAAAH!  
  
Audience: *consoles*  
  
Wicket: *is consoled*  
  
Tintin: And last questioner for you is Sammy Solo! "Can I keep him as a teddy bear? He's so cute!!"  
  
Wicket: yeah!!  
  
Tintin: *gives Sammy Solo Wicket* Oh, Sammy, want a Midget Gungun too? ^_^ "What did Leia give him to eat that wade her like him so fast?"  
  
Wicket: Er...... Wasn't it food? @_@;;  
  
Tintin: Eeeeeer.. maybe! ^_^;; "Can I give him a hug?"  
  
Wicket: *hugs*  
  
Tintin: Okies, Wicket.... go home with Sammy! She LURVES you!  
  
Wicket: *goes home with Sammy*  
  
Tintin: Okies, next time, I'm having a belated Christmas special! ALL Star Wars characters will be on!!!! And mistletoe! Thanks, Venus, for the idea! And everyone, read her story on dramaqueen725. "Let's Chat!" See ya next time, BE RANDOM!!! 


	11. BELATED PARTY! WOOT!

Asylum: *dances onto the stage and sings*  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
Asylum: FEAR ME!!!!!!!!!! *throws midget Gunguns at audience*  
  
Tintin's voice from backstage: HEY! Fear Me is MY line!  
  
Asylum: Uh oh... I hear trouble.. *runs*  
  
Tintin: *hobbles onstage* DAMN YOU ASYLUM! I can't catch up! *looks at audience* So, HI!! *waves, accidentally throwing crutch into audience knocking some random person out* OOPS!!! Heeh! ^_^;; in case ya can't tell, I'm gimpy! *nod* I broke my leg!  
  
Audience: Ahhhhhh!  
  
Tintin: Can I have my crutch back please? ^_^  
  
Some random audience member: *throws crutch back*  
  
Tintin: THANKS! Okay, we have a big show ahead of us! BWAHAZA! And, my faithful side-kickish thing is back!!!!! BOB!!!!!!!!  
  
Audience: WOOOT!  
  
Bob: *runs onstage* HI!!!!! I missed you!  
  
Tintin: *eats a pillow case* YUM! Head sweat!  
  
Bob: -_- *takes away* er.. What did she eat while I was gone..?  
  
Audience: *nervous murmur*  
  
Bob: uh. on second thought, I dun wanna know!  
  
Tintin: HEHEHE! ^_^ YOU'LL NEVER KNOW!!!! *waves crutches frantically* Anywho, we have MANY questions! *gestures to all the guests* EVERYONE from the Star Wars universe, and alternate universe, is here!!  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Tintin: Yup! Even that EVIL COW THING Padmé! *points to Padmé*  
  
Bob: And you may NOT kill her!  
  
Tintin: AUGH! Every single time Padmé is here, YOU ARE TOO!  
  
Bob: What else are Masters for? *overly cheesy grin*  
  
Tintin: You suck! *sticks tongue out* Anywho, we got a BIG show tonight! So, I'd like to welcome our first guest, and my good friend, VENUS725!!!  
  
Audience: YAY!!!!!!  
  
Venus: *runs down stage* HI EVERYONE!  
  
Everyone: HI!!!  
  
Venus: Okay, my first questions are for Qui-Gon!!  
  
Qui-Gon: O_O;;  
  
Venus: BWAHA! Do you knit?  
  
Qui-Gon: Well, as a matter of fact, I do! *takes out some blue yarn, and makes a lightsaber in two seconds*  
  
Tintin: *is amazed*  
  
Bob: Whatever you do, DON'T LET HER HAVE A LIGHTSABER!!!!!!!!!! How do you think she broke her leg?  
  
Everyone: o_o;;  
  
Venus: Er. okay.. You really DO knit! *twitch* Anyways, you like Ani's mommy!!!! isa knows you do!!!  
  
Qui-Gon: *turns bright red* YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT! *falls over*  
  
Venus: I KNOW ALL! BWAHAHA! didn't you just want to strangle Jar Jar over, and over, and over...I DID!!!!!  
  
Qui-Gon: No, I believe all pathetic life forms -  
  
Obi-Wan: HEY! THAT'S MY WORDS!!  
  
Qui-Gon: *glare of DEATH* As I was saying, all pathetic life forms deserve some love.  
  
Everyone: *stare*  
  
Qui-Gon: OKAY! So he SHOULD HAVE DIED!!!!! HE DRIVED ME CRAZY! SO CRAZY MACE'S LIGHTSABER TURNED PURPLE!  
  
Everyone: OOOO so THAT"S how it happened!  
  
Mace: Hey man, that's not cool!  
  
Tintin: WOOT! A strangle-JarJar cult! Great idea!  
  
Bob: Don't get any ideas! Okay, Venus?  
  
Venus: My next questions are for OBI-WAN! *blinks eyes rapidly*  
  
Obi-Wan: Um. do you have something in your eyes?  
  
Venus: -_- grrr.. anyways.. ^_^;; was Qui-Gon mean to you? *Glares at Qui- Gon pulling out lightsaber*  
  
Obi-Wan: Well. There was this one time..  
  
Rabid Obi Fan Gurls: WHAT!!!? *chases Qui-Gon with all their millions of lightsabers ignited* AUGH!!!!!  
  
Qui-Gon: AAAAAAAAAAA!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Venus: *wants to join but has more questions*  
  
Tintin: *shouts* OKAY!!!!!! ALL SIT DOWN! WE CAN CHASE CHARACTERS AFTER THE SHOW!11  
  
Everyone: *sits*  
  
Tintin: *smiles sweetly* Okay, Venus?  
  
Venus: want some closet time...like Anakin?  
  
Obi-Wan: Erm.. what do we. DO in the closet?  
  
Tintin: WHO CARES! She gets what she wants! *leads the couple to a random closet*  
  
Venus: YAY! *pulls a frightened Padawan in there*  
  
Tintin: OKAY, anyone have a stethoscope?  
  
***Some time l8ter***  
  
Venus: *comes out of closet, pulling a red faced Obi-Wan with lipstick smears out*  
  
Rabid Fan Gurls: *glare*  
  
Venus: Wow! Okay, Obi, Bet girls don't think your as cute now you have the beard...CEPT ME!!! *huggles him*  
  
Obi-Wan: *huggles back* My shaver broke. *nods*  
  
Everyione: *stares* Oookay..  
  
Venus: I like it! you...and...redhead...TOGETHER!!!!!!! hehehe!  
  
Obi-Wan: I KNOW NOTHING! *turns as red as Satine's hair*  
  
Bob: RIGHT! ^_~ Venus?  
  
Venus: Yah?  
  
Tintin: The questions?  
  
Venus: OH YAH! can you picture Anakin smoking some things with black/blue hair at all? I CAN!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan: *Stares warily* Do you know something I don't know?  
  
Venus: *smiles innocently* Maaaaaaaaybe!  
  
Obi-Wan: ANAKIN!!!  
  
Anakin: Yes, Master? ^_^;;  
  
Obi-Wan: What is Venus talking about?  
  
Anakin: Er.. NOTHING!!!!!!! ^_^;;  
  
Obi-Wan: Okay.. *gnaws on a random mousepad*  
  
Venus: hehehe...yur purdy...ya sing purdy too. *blushes*  
  
Obi-Wan: Why, Thank you! *sings* COMMMME WHAT MAAAAAAAY!!  
  
Venus: COOOOOOOME WHAT MAAAAAY!!!  
  
***Some time l8ter***  
  
Venus: That was loverly! Okies, these next ones are for Han! Luke likes YOU AND LEIA AND PADME ya know. *blinks* why aren't you running and puking yet?  
  
Han: *dies*  
  
Tintin: NO KILLING THE CHARACTERS! *glares at Bob* It's BOB'S rule!  
  
Venus: that sux!  
  
Tintin: Don't it?  
  
Han: *wakes* where am I?  
  
Venus: Eating water!  
  
Han: How... how do you EAT water?  
  
Venus: You'll NEVER know! BWAH! are you sure yur real last name isn't jones? or ford? huh? do you know a guy named indiana at all?  
  
Han: Well.. I'm a Corellian! ^_^  
  
Venus: I suppose that counts! ^_~ you were kinda cute...not now that yur old and fat...  
  
Han: WHAT DO YOU EXPECT AFTER BEARING TWINS!  
  
Everyone: O______________________O  
  
Han: oops... SORRY HUN!  
  
Leia: *glares* WE NEED OUR SECRETS!!  
  
Venus: HAHAHAH! I mean.. awwwwwwww, poor peoples! *Snigger* did YOU ever want to ring c-3P0's neck? I DID!  
  
Han: MANY times, that little golden rod blabber mouth...  
  
C-3PO: I beg your pardon!  
  
Tintin: My pardon cannot be begged right now, please leave a message after the beep. *BEEP!*  
  
Venus: BEEP!  
  
Bob: BEEP!  
  
Everyone else: BEEP!  
  
Venus: *giggles* did you think Luke was gay? bet you KNOW now!  
  
Han: yes... *avoids glare of DEATH from Luke*  
  
Venus: I'M ALWAYS RIGHT! HAHAHAH! Okay, Old Obi! yur cool. but not hot anymore.  
  
Old Obi: I'M ALWAYS HOT!!!! *tears*  
  
Young Obi: Oh dear Force, is that... ME?  
  
Qui-Gon: yup.  
  
Obi-Wan: GAH!!!  
  
Tintin: GAH? What happened to eep?  
  
Obi: No, GAH! I'm... OLD!!!  
  
Old Obi: I like old things!  
  
Bob: No shit, Sherlock, you ARE an old thing!  
  
Tintin: MOVING ON!  
  
Venus: yeah... that! Yoda! SHORTNESS IS COOOOOOLLLL!!!!!! EEEEE!!!  
  
Yoda: Short I am, proud I am!  
  
Bob: WOOT! SHORTNESS!!!  
  
Tintin: TALLNESS IS BETTER!!!!! *grows another two feet, making her 7'9"*  
  
Obi-Wan: GAH! Er... Uh.. EEP!!  
  
Venus: Tallness is OK for you! Yoda, grammar, you do not need. kick Dooku's ass, you did. WOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoda: YES! KICK ASS I DO! *kicks Dooku's ass again*  
  
Dooku: WAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Venus: HAHA! Okay, ya like cheese? *hands canned cheese*  
  
Yoda: Cheese, cheese is good!  
  
Bob: CHEESE... in... a.... CAN!!!! *Steals and runs off*  
  
Yoda: CHEESE MINE! *take back, reaching over a mile*  
  
Tintin: Dude, ya got a looooooong arm!  
  
Yoda: yes! Mrmrmrmrmrmr!  
  
Venus: LOLOLOLOL YODA! ya like dolls of yurself? *hands doll of self*  
  
Yoda: Hott I am! *makes out with doll*  
  
Everyone: EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
  
Venus: MOVING ON! did YOU think Luke was gay? bet ya did.  
  
Luke: WHY MUST EVERYONE PICK ON ME!  
  
Yoda: Gay, he is!  
  
Mara: EXCUSE ME! Unless I am a guy, which I am not, than HE IS NOT GAY!!!!  
  
Luke: *sucks on thumb*  
  
Mara: Er... Never mind. *sits*  
  
Venus: Ha, knew it! did Luke smell when ya had to ride on his back in dagobah? bet he did.  
  
Yoda: Smell he always does!  
  
Mara: Tell me about it!  
  
Luke: WAH!!!  
  
Venus: *walks over to Padmé* These questions are for you!  
  
Padmé: Okay, shoot!  
  
Tintin: I wish I could. -_-  
  
Padmé: -_-  
  
Venus: YOU SUCK!!!!!!!!!!! AND I COULD KICK YOUR ASS!!!!!! *sticks out tongue at her and pies in face*  
  
Tintin: *claps* GOOOOOOO VENUS!!!!!!  
  
Padmé: WHY YOU LITTLE SITH!  
  
Venus: HAHAH! YOU SUCK! Okay, Mara Jade! WHAT IN HEAVENS NAME DROVE YOU TO MARRYING THE PERVERTED ANIMAL???????? i mean, come on, was it cause he could protect you or something? we all want to know. or are you perverted too?  
  
Mara: I think he used a Jedi Mind Trick on me, but I ain't weak minded!  
  
Luke: HOW'D YOU FIND OUT!!!  
  
Mara: I am not perverted! Luke, we need a divorce!  
  
Luke: *whines*  
  
Venus: And JarJar! mesa thinkin yousa annoying. yousa very annoying.  
  
JarJar: WHY EVERYONE SAYSA THATSA ABOUTSA MESA? Mesa not annoyingsa!  
  
Everyone: *gets ready to ignite lightsabers*  
  
Venus: WAIT! More questions! 2. how did you EVER, EVER, EVER, EVER EVER EVER EVER GET INTO THE REPUBLIC? are they that damn stupid? oh, yeah, Palpatine was the chancellor, i forgot.  
  
Palpatine: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! COME HERE!!!! EMPEROR MY ASS!!!!!!! *runs after with lightsaber (blue)* EEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
JarJar: mesa no know!  
  
Palpy: AAAAH! HELP!!!!!!! *runs, trips over cloak*  
  
Venus: BWAHAHA!  
  
Bob: *takes Venus's lightsaber* Save the murdering until AFTER the show!  
  
Venus: *sigh* OKAY! Palpy, I know some wrinkle cream that will work for you. *hands* put it on.  
  
Palpy: *puts it on, and immediately turns into a super model face*  
  
Tintin: Wow!  
  
Venus: I HAVE DA POWER! BWAHAH! *cough* Anyways, HAAAAA!!!!! THAT WILL KILL YOU!!!!!! DUMBASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Palpy: *dies*  
  
Everyone: *cheers!!!!!!!!!*  
  
Bob: NO MURDER!!!!!! Er.... too late.... Oh well! ^_~  
  
Venus! MWAHA! Okay... *drags Anakin and Obi-Wan to mistletoe* kiss me pwease!!!!!!!  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin: *reluctantly kiss*  
  
Padmé: *glare*  
  
Venus: hehe! *blush* Everyone! *sings* do you know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man, do you know the muffin man who lived on prewy lane?!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: Oh yes we know the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man, oh yes we know the muffin maaaaaaaan!  
  
Venus: do you enjoy cheese whiz? i know angel does!!!!!!! *sprays everyone with cheese whiz* ha! *grabds another can from pocket and shoves first down padme's throat* HAHAHA!!! *soves other down palpatine's throat*  
  
Everyone: YAY!  
  
Bob: CHEESE!  
  
Padmé: *gurgle*  
  
Palpy: *gurgle*  
  
Tintin: He's alive? Aww man!  
  
Venus: Angel: hehehe...good show...yur cool!!!!! *huggles*  
  
Angel/Tintin: YAY! *huggles* YOU'RE COOLER! You rawk my sawks! AND You're like, the bestest author ever!  
  
Venus: THANKIES! ^_^  
  
Tintin: WELCOME! ^_^  
  
Venus: guess what i brought to return the favor of those lovely dolls...A NAKED ANAKIN DOLL!!! *glares at Padmé* *hands* yeah for you.  
  
Tintin: YAY!!!!! THANKS!!!!!  
  
Venus: WELCOME! ^_^  
  
Asylum: *brings Venus her midget GunGun*  
  
Venus: YAY! I'll be back in a minute!  
  
Bob: cheesy buttocks!  
  
Tintin: Your butt talks? Wow!  
  
Bob: Learn somethin' new every day, eh?  
  
Tintin: YUP! ^_^  
  
Bob: Our next guest is... ZombieGurl!  
  
Zombie: *rns onstage, grabs Han, and drags him under mistletoe*  
  
Han: SMOOCH!  
  
Leia: *glare*  
  
Zombie: Okay! I must go and kil - - er, find Leia ^_^  
  
Leia: O.o **RUNS**  
  
Tintin: WEE! Venus is baaaaaaaaack!!  
  
Venus: *runs back onstage as Zombie runs back off* Mesa back! And I have questions for OBI-WAN! do you like brunettes?  
  
Obi: Certainly! I am one myself!  
  
Venus: YAY!  
  
Brunette fan gurls: YAY!  
  
Venus: teehee! i'm a brunette!!!  
  
Obi: I can see!!  
  
Venus! EEEE! ^_^ *swoon* i'm your height! see, were perfect for each other!!!!!!!!!!!! *smiles*  
  
Obi: *stares* we are the same height.. MY PADAWAN IS TALLER THAN ME! *cries*  
  
Fan gurls: Awwwww!!  
  
Venus: follow me...*blinfolds and takes him under mistletoe* now you have to kiss me!  
  
Obi: hehe! *blushes and smooches*  
  
Venus: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *swoons and blushes* do you LIKE me?  
  
Obi: Uh, sure, why not!  
  
Venus: YAY! do you LOVE ME???? *puppy dog eyes*  
  
Obi: Um.. uh.. yess! Because I'm scared of what you'll do if I say no!  
  
Venus: OMG YAY!!!!!! *dances* i bet you i have the same interests as you! hehee...  
  
Obi: Do you enjoy carving pictures into your pineapple?  
  
Venus: Er. YES!  
  
Obi: WOOT! ^_^  
  
Venus: ^_^ do you want love? i can change the way of the force! *shifty eyes*  
  
Obi: LOVE SCARES ME! )_(  
  
Venus: Damn! do you think Padmé is hot? i look almost identical to her!!!!!!!! even taller!!!!  
  
Obi: Padmé.. is she the one that looks like 3 Sabé? 3  
  
Venus: YES!  
  
Obi: yes then!  
  
Venus: YAY! will you sing come what may or your song for me? again? ...i think...*scracthes head, trying to remember*  
  
Obi: OO! I remember singing with you! *sings* Never knew, I would feel like this! Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish, inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings! Tellin' me to give you, everything! Seasons may change, Winter to Spring! But I love you, until my dying day! COME WHAT MAY!!!! COME WHAT MAY!!! I WILL LOVE YOU! UNTIL MY DYING DAY!  
  
Venus: *sings* Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place; suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you!  
  
Both: *sing* And there's no mountain to high, no river to wide! Sing out your song and I'll be there by your side! Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide, but I love you, until the end of time!  
  
***some time l8ter***  
  
Obi: you have a beautiful voice!  
  
Venus: *dies*  
  
Tintin: NO DYING ON MY SHOW!  
  
Venus: *comes back* I LOVE YOU!  
  
Obi: Love is a strong word...  
  
Venus: SO WHAT! I LOVE YOU!! And these questions are for Ani! if your Master won't date me, will you? I will kill Padmé...the...the...evil cow thing!!!!! And Angel must help me!!!!! MWAHAAA!  
  
Anakin: er.. but... I love Padmé!!  
  
Tintin: NO YOU DON'T! *slaps*  
  
Anakin: *pouts* Yes Tintin.  
  
Venus: yur cute. *smiles*  
  
Anakin: I know! ^_^  
  
Bob: *cough* overconfident.  
  
Fan gurls including Tintin and Venus: *glare*  
  
Bob: OOPS! *hides*  
  
Venus: i know you can't sing. hehehe.  
  
Anakin: But I..  
  
Tintin: Actually, guess what everyone! I have a favourite book. I'ts a Star Wars book called The Approaching Storm. You should check it out! It's GREAT! In it, Anakin SINGS VERY WELL, Obi tells a love story, Luminara Unduli dances, and Barriss Offee does LIGHTSABER GYMNASTIS!!! So, ANAKIN CAN SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Venus: oh... MY MISTAKE! And, did you like Padmé for her looks?  
  
Ani: No, she bribes me with peppermint socks!  
  
Venus: oh..  
  
Padmé: SHUT UP! I DO NOT!! *hides*  
  
Venus: i know you did! lol, i look like her!!!!!! hehehe...  
  
Padmé: *looks at Venus* You're taller than me.. *pouts*  
  
Anakin: er....  
  
Venus: ^_^ we all want to know...what happened in the closet? (member angel? bet ya do...from let's chat)  
  
Tintin: *BIG GRIN!*  
  
Anakin: Wellllllllllllllllllllllll, we held eachother, and French braided my hair! And she got a smooch, because I didn't know it was her :0P  
  
Everyone: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
Venus: Woa baby! you, obi-wan, and yoda in.......cheese fair wrestling!!!!!!!!! includes banana eating!!!!  
  
Anakin: er.... FUN!!!!!!!!!!!!! BANANA!!!!!  
  
Bob: Banana! *likes bananas*  
  
Tintin: I like pretzels dipped in strawberry yogurt!  
  
Everyone: ewwwwwwww!  
  
Venus: do you love me? what about the nice cohost here?  
  
Bob: *chokes* Excussssssssse me? WHY WOULD ANAKIN LIKE ME?  
  
Anakin: no.............................. *hides from DEATH glare from Tintin and Venus*  
  
Venus: WHY NOT????????????????? *smacks* ITS THAT DAMN WITCH PADME, HUH?  
  
Anakin: No... *is slapped by Padmé* I MEAN YES! YES!  
  
Venus and Tintin: :0(  
  
Anakin: Awwwwww _ :0/  
  
Venus: Padmé does something naughty for Luke ya know... but it involves ickly things leading to incest!!!!!!!  
  
Anakin: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Padmé: SO WHAT! It's true, but SO WHAT!  
  
Tintin and Bob: *snigger*  
  
Venus: how bout a few minutes in a closet wif me? or under the mistletoe? *sly smile*  
  
Anakin: Must I?  
  
Tintin: *calms self down* Since she's ma friend, yes!  
  
Anakin: awwwwwww... OK  
  
Venus: YAY! *drags Ani to closet*  
  
***some time l8ter***  
  
***Venus comes out, followed by Anakin, who is carrying an ewok stuffed animal***  
  
Venus: WOO that was good! Okay, Padmé.. EWWWWWW!!!!!! WHY LUKE????? NOT ONLY YOURS ON BUT...LUKE???????????????  
  
Padmé: You can't know that!  
  
Tintin: We ALL know that *glares at Padmé*  
  
Bob: Uh oh.. *straps Tintin down*  
  
Venus: YA HAD ANI FOR GOD SAKES YA KNOW!!!!!!  
  
Padmé: He's a fast man, I need slower!  
  
Anakin: HEY!!!!!!!!! *ignites lightsaber*  
  
Padmé: ANAKIN! *glare*  
  
Anakin: Yes Padmé *sits*  
  
Venus: i think i saw you in this commercial...you were good...*smiles sweetly* there was this cow who drank some hersheys syrup and turned brown. was that you?  
  
Padmé: HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *twitches*  
  
Venus: Oh, I dare! can i have those two blue outfits you wore in tattowine, the one that looks like a hindi one and the one with the designing sweater thingie, the one wear ani followed your horrible acting skill? please?  
  
Padmé: NO! You wouldn't fit in this 'cows' clothes! *glare*  
  
Venus: *glares back* do you recall a catfight and an angry fanfic author saying this funny quote: "bring it on miss-i'm-not-afraid-to-die-i-die-a- little-every-day-since-you-came-back-into-my-life-MY ACTING SUCKS!!!!!!!!!"?  
  
Padmé: WHY YOU BLODDY LITTLE... *Jumps at Tintin and Venus*  
  
Bob: *straps Padmé down* All ff.net authors, never let Tintin and Padmé on the show together!  
  
Venus: do YOU enjoy french silk pie? *pies in face* hehehe... *pies in hair*  
  
Padmé: YES BUT NOT THAT WAY! *tears*  
  
Tintin: HAHA! DORK! BITCH! EVIL COW THING!  
  
Venus: WOOT! And... LUKE, FIRST YOUR SISTER, THEN YOUR MOTHER?????????  
  
Luke: YOU KNOW NOTHING!  
  
VENUS: YES!  
  
LUKE: NO!  
  
VENUS: YES!!!!! WHAT KIND OF SICK PERVERTED FREAK ARE YOU??????  
  
Luke: WAAAAAH!!!  
  
Venus: Leia, Anakin, hopefully you can keep your family together with the exception of the two perverted freaks...*eyes padme and luke*  
  
Leia and Anakin: *twitch*  
  
Venus: Okay, that's all! BYE! *hugs Tintin* CIAO!  
  
Tintin: BYE! COME BACK SOON!  
  
Bob: And our next reviewer is Mordant!!  
  
Mordant: *runs onstage* HI! Han, you're cool, but why did you have to fall for Leia? I mean, c'mon, talk about hair issues.  
  
Han: She liked my Wookiee!  
  
Mordant: oh... Anakin: you are probably the most annoying, whiny person in existance. I mean, everybody can't stand Luke, but its obvious he got it from his father. And don't get me started on your pathetic pickup lines.  
  
Tintin: *glare*  
  
Bob: RUN MORDANT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mordant: er............... O___________O  
  
Bob: *ties Tintin down* Don't worry too much, she's a gimp, she's got a broken leg!  
  
Mordant: Okay.. :o/ Emperor: my friends gave out parts for Star Wars and they dubbed me the Emperor. Do you consider this a bad thing?  
  
Emperor: BUT I AM EMPEROR! *cries*  
  
Everyone: OH GROW UP!!!!  
  
Mordant: Leia: would somebody shave her head? the earmuff hair style is killing me.  
  
Leia: SURE! *shaves head* MACE, will you shine my head for me?  
  
Mace: Okay! *shines her head, while Leia makes purring noises*  
  
Leia: Remember to shine it until it squeaks!  
  
Her headL SQUEAAAAAAK!  
  
Mace: Your baldness is better than mine! *takes*  
  
Leia: HEY!!!!! *is baldlessnessless* :0(  
  
Mordant: LOL! Jarjar: *sigh* don't get me started. Gungans are probably the most annoying species in the universe. We can only hope that they are eventually eliminated by public servants. How do you feel, being a member of such a class?  
  
JarJar: I WILL HAVEMESA REVENGE! YOUSA ALL BOMBAD! I WILL KILL YA ALL SOMEDAYSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: *stares*  
  
Tintin: beware! Us evil genius's come in all shapes!  
  
Mordant: this is a question for any who can answer it: why are such wierd things passed down in the Skywalker family? I mean, both Anakin with the hand, Luke with the hand, then Padme with the twins and Leia with the twins. Then whininess on the father's side again and strange hair on the mother's side. Why don't they pass on normal genes, like looks or something?  
  
Tintin: OOO! We're studying this in biology! You see, twins is genetic, If you were a twin, you're more likely to have twins. Same with personality!  
  
Mordant: Ooooooooo! *knows it now* Chewie: darn, you can't say anything sarcastic or mean to a wookie without losing your arms. heh. um, yeah. so I guess I'll just say hi. what? I figure I've already got Tintin after me for saying Ani is a wuss, so why endanger myself more?  
  
Chewie: ROAR! :0)  
  
Tintin: Damn right! Once I get off these crutches....  
  
Mordant: AH! *Runs*  
  
Tintin: HA! *sticks banana... Er... Tongue out* Next guest is... Weird Supreme Dictator Person...Thing  
  
Weird: Question for everyone: Do any of you have a middle name? If so, what is it?  
  
Tintin: Helen!  
  
Bob: I am just Bob.  
  
Anakin: Do I?  
  
Padmé: Naberrie  
  
Weird: Okay! And, Jango and Boba: Why don't you get your jetpacks replaced, they broke down on ya in both episodes that they were used in!  
  
Jango and Boba: We EVOLVED! YAY EVOLUTION!!!!  
  
Tintin: *evolves into a slushie* YAY! *evolves back*  
  
Weird: Maybe not Yay... Anyways, Jedi: Does the color of that crystal you have to put in your lightsabers affect the color of your saber's blade?  
  
All Jedi: Yes, it does! The reason we don't have red and yellow blades is because the crystal of those colours need to be powered by the Dark Side!  
  
Tintin: What about the Lightly Toasted Side?  
  
Jedi: That too!  
  
Weird: oh.. Okay.. Sith: Are any of you authorized to release an official Sith handbook to the public?  
  
Sith: yes, but we wanna remain secret so we can were nothing under our dark clothing!  
  
Everyone: O_O:!?  
  
Sith: oops.. ^_^;;  
  
Weird: er.................... okay........... *twitch* Jango: Was Cradossk as annoying as Bossk is?  
  
Jango: Actually, though Bossk was so.. augh, his father was nice. He wasn't as annoying as Bossk, so, Bossk must've gotten it from his OTHER dad's side.  
  
Everyone: OTHER dads? O_O  
  
Jango: Didn't hear it from me! ^_~  
  
Weird: Bossk: I understand you murdered and ate your father to gain control of the Bounty Hunter's Guild. How did the old lizard taste?  
  
Bossk: He tastes like cheerios.... *munches on his own arm*  
  
Weird: Jaster Mereel: Did Jango get whiny and annoying sometimes?  
  
Jaster Mereel: Did ya know that if you switch the first letter of my names, it says Master Jereel? Something to think about! ^_~ And no, I rather found Jango.. pleasant!  
  
Everyone: LOL riiight!  
  
Weird: Well, l8ter! *runs back to audience*  
  
(AN: Please do not be offended by me using Weird for your name, my hands hurt and I have a lot more writing to do _ SORRY!)  
  
Tintin: Okies! See ya! COME BACK! Our next guest is SAMMY SOLO!!!  
  
Bob: YAY!  
  
Sammy Solo: *runs onstage* HAY!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: HAY!!!!  
  
Asylum: *Runs on a thrusts a midget Gungun in Sammy's arms*  
  
Sammy: THANKS! ^_^ OO! *runs off and comes back, carrying Wicket on a leash*  
  
Audience: HI WICKET!  
  
Wicket: YUBBERZ!!  
  
Everyone: AWWWWE!  
  
Sammy: *grabs Han and kisses him under mistletoe*  
  
Leia: *glares*  
  
Sammy: GOTTA GO!!!! *runs*  
  
Bob: LOL that was funny! ^_^  
  
Tintin: Dude, ya just did a face! I'M WEARING OFF ON YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Bob: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tintin: HAHAH! *coughs* Anywho, next is Alexa Wessner!  
  
Alexa: *runs on* Hi! Dooku- Why is your lightsaber bent? Is it because you had it since you were born and now it wore out?  
  
Dooku: no! It's because I always wanted coral coloured, curly hair. Now, I'm nearly bald, so, why not have a curly red lightsaber?  
  
Audience: Oooooooo!!!  
  
Alexa: ooo, okay! Qui-Gon- Are you ever gonna cut your hair? Or are you going for that retro hippie thing?  
  
Qui-Gon: I AM NOT A HIPPY!  
  
Tintin: Hehe, that's Eric!  
  
Qui: my hair grows quickly..  
  
Alexa: yah, I believe you ^_~ Padme- Was your dad a trout fish reicarnated? How about flounder?  
  
Padmé: I do believe he was part enchilada!  
  
Tintin: Then YOU'RE part enchilada. Knew it.  
  
Alexa: Oh.. Obi-Wan- Why are you sooo incredibly cool in Ep. I but soo incredibly a square in Ep. II?  
  
Obi: Because I grew up! And Venus things I'm cool! *pouts*  
  
Venus: GO OBI!  
  
Obi: Thankies! ^_^  
  
Alexa: Anakin- Have you ever thought of cutting off that stupid clip-on Padawan braid? I mean your gonna be a Sith soon, who cares if you get expelled from the Jedi order.  
  
Tintin: HEY!!!!!!! *likes his braid*  
  
Anakin: My braid is fun to groom! And me, SITH!? :0P Noo! ^_^;;  
  
Alexa: Mace Windu- Do you shave your head, or are you just going bald?  
  
Mace: I AM NOT GOING BALD! *sniffles* OKAY, fine, I got a receding hair line when I was twelve! ;_;  
  
Alexa: Awwwwwwe poor Jedi! Luke- C'mon, you are a girl, I mean look at you! You know you are! Don't lie! You have nothing to be embarrassed about, cuz you can't get anything more embarrassing than you!  
  
Luke: I AM NO GURL! In fact, Mummy always said I looked like Stephen King.  
  
Tintin: dude, I read Stephen King, and you are no Stephen!  
  
Alexa: Wicket- Were you dropped on your head as a child? SEE I KNEW YOU WERE ON ARE CARE BEARS! you were the purple one with the hearts!  
  
Wicket: Yub! Yubbish Yubbie yubberzness YUB!  
  
Alexa: Er, Okay than! BYE! *runs off*  
  
Bob: Au revoir! Next, and final, guest is...  
  
Tintin and Bob: k8therabidelf!  
  
K8te: HI! Okay, my first question goes to obi and anakin--could one of you PLEASE make sure that your lightsaber SLIPS and ends up cutting of jar- jar's head???? PLEAAAAAAAASE!!!!!  
  
Obi: No! It's not the Jedi way!!!  
  
Ani: I would, but Tintin won't let me!  
  
K8te: Awwwwwwwwwww, darn! :0( Obi-have you ever wanted to turn into a pear, become a sith, or make out with Padmé?  
  
Obi: How'd you know? Ever since I was a boi, I've wanted to make out with a pear and become a Padmé!  
  
Padmé: O_O  
  
K8te: Um.. COOL! leia-how many people have eaten your hair? and you know all that scrap metal that vader makes u wear in rotj? well you should take it (when u get set free) and melt it and make it into a BIG ASS KNIFE!!!!! and kill luke.  
  
Leia: Never thought of it.. *begins to sharpen hair*  
  
K8te: BWAHAHA!!!!! dooku-have you ever aspired to attempt to kill thousands of newsboys from 1899?  
  
Dooku: what do you know about that???? *runs offstage, screaming*  
  
K8te: okkkkkkay... for all the characters- which ones of you wear top hats?????  
  
Bob: I DO!  
  
Anakin: ME!  
  
Wicket: YUB!  
  
Aayla Secura: No one asked any questions for me :0(  
  
Tintin: Awwwwwwwww, Aayla! *huggles her alter-ego*  
  
Bob: So, you'll be are next guest!  
  
Aayla: YAY!  
  
Tintin: PLEASE SEND IN QUESTIONS! If I don't get some, I'll close! I know Aayla is not a 'popular' character! She is the blue-skinned Twi'Lek. Please ask her some questions!  
  
Tintin and Bob: SEE YA L8TER!!!!!!!!!!! BE RANDOM!!!!! 


	12. NEW CO HOST! BWAHAHA ATTACK OF THE RAMS!

***Asylum runs on stage, nearly tripping on her oversized hat***  
  
Come and be random with us!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
For the sake of the Star Wars universe!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
There really is no debating,  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
this sure is entertaining!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
Say it loud!  
  
I'm ready, I'm ready!  
  
We're random and we're proud!  
  
***runs off, and Tintin runs on***  
  
Tintin: HELLO EVERYONE! Welcome tooooooo......  
  
Audience: PROUDLY RANDOM!  
  
Tintin: This is my BOP IT Charight! She will be the co-host now!  
  
Charight: *runs acrossed stage waving* HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! *trips*  
  
Tintin: Charight! Do you need a crutch? *throws one at her*... *hears an OUUUUUUCH!* ^_^  
  
Charight: *stare blankly at Tina* No! and that hurt *burst into tears*  
  
Tintin: look at my cast! *points*  
  
Charight: ohhhhhhhh! *points* it's a walking boot!  
  
Tintin: I CAN WALK! *trips over Charight*  
  
Audience: *laughs*  
  
Random Audience Member: Charight, what would you do if cat spelled sog and our legs melted into mustard?  
  
Charight: *coughs* I would ummmm! I would take the mustard and put it on a sandwhich  
  
Tintin: YAY! SANDWICH! *eats a lightbulb* CRUNCHY!  
  
Audience: DUDE she's glowing to brightly! Turn her off!  
  
Tintin: *is glowing*  
  
Charight: *put hat on TinTin's head* there now you can't see that she is glowing *smiles proudly*  
  
Tintin: Ohhhh HAT!!!!! *puts a napkin on Charight's head* Napkin! :-)  
  
Charight: *stands there blankly for about 2 minutes* DUDE! THERE IS A NAPKIN ON MY HEAD! *giggles* I looove napkins!  
  
Tintin: *points and laughs*  
  
Tintin: ohh Charight, did I tell you about how the Star Wars club was syncronized disco-inging?  
  
Tintin: It was funny! ^_^ *Does a crazy DOOL disco dance*  
  
Charight: *joins*  
  
Aduience: *stares*  
  
Tintin and Charight: *Run into eachother and fall over*  
  
Charight: Moo!  
  
Tintin: AHHHHHHH EVIL COW THING!!!!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
***5 hours later***  
  
Tintin: Getting.......dizzy........... dizz.........y...............................*falls over*  
  
Charight: *is asleep on the floor*  
  
Tintin: *pokes Charight with her lightsaber*  
  
Tintin: *looks offstage* Where is Bob? She's supposed to be bringing Aayla like, 4 hours ago?!  
  
Charight: *wakes up*  
  
Charight: *eyes bulge* SHE IS LOST!  
  
Tintin: Uhhhhhhh....... entertain the audience! I gotta go see if she fell in the pony again! *runs off*  
  
Charight: *has a question for the audience* How old was I when I was born?  
  
Audience: 100? 58? 100836326464?  
  
Charight: 100836326464! Yeah that's it!  
  
Audeince member: What's my prize?  
  
Bob: *runs on stage carrying Tintin in a glass jar and Aayla in a leash* CHARIGHT! I told you to keep her away from ketchup packets and blue milk! *Waggles finger*  
  
Charight: Uhhhhhh? a tub of pudding! *a tub of pudding drops from the ceiling*  
  
Charight: *stares blankly at Bob*  
  
Tintin: LMAO! *uses Force to make it hit Charights chin*  
  
Tintin: *Chucks a can of cheeze whiz off stage*  
  
Bob: CHEEEEEEESEEEEE! *runs after it*  
  
Aayla: Why am I on a leash?  
  
Tintin: Ohhhhh you're not my puppy? *has a puppy named Aayla*  
  
Audience: awwwwwe  
  
Aayla: I AM NO DOG! *scratches Lekku with leg*  
  
Charight: Ohhhhhh teach me how to do that! *stares in amazement*  
  
Aayla: Sure! I'll show ya after this show! NOW LET ME OFF OF THIS LEASH!  
  
Tintin: *sits on a life sized cardboard cutout of Anakin's lap*  
  
Charight: *un-hooks Aayla from leash* SIT!  
  
Aayla: *sits*  
  
Charight: Good doggie! .~  
  
Aayla: *barks* COOKIE!  
  
Charight: *gives Aayla cookie*  
  
Aayla: *Happily munches*  
  
Tintin: *Steals cookie and dips it in pretzel juice*  
  
Charight: *wonders where the pretzel juice came from*  
  
Tintin: *Dumps it on Charight's head* TEE HEE HEE!  
  
Tintin: Ohhh yeah.. we got many questioners for YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! *falls over*  
  
Charight: *is covered in pretzel juce*  
  
Tintin: *Tosses her a towel*  
  
Charight: yes yes we do!  
  
Charight: where were you April 18 of 2000? *stares at Aayla*  
  
Tintin: *brings out the arm of her chair that fell off yesterday* Okay, Mr. Arm asks "what was that like, fighting with the Caamasi? I hear that they are a really great species."  
  
Tintin: OOPS! SORRY! Sammy Solo asked that... *tosses the arm, knocking out a random audience member*  
  
Charight: *laughs*  
  
Aayla: HE TRIPPED ME WIT HIS ROBES! *cries*  
  
Charight: *gives her a tissue*  
  
Aayla: *Eats tissue* YUMMY! ^_^  
  
Charight: Sammy Solo also asks " How did you survive the battle of Geonosis?"  
  
Aayla: Well, I hid in Master Winow's *HEHEHEHE* pocket!  
  
Windu: *Appears on stage and flicks Aayla's Lekku then walks back off*  
  
Charight: MASTER WINDU SHAVES HIS LEGS!  
  
Tintin: AND HE HAS A SHINEY HEAD! *runs after Mace, jumps on his shoulders, and rubs his head*  
  
Charight: can you see your reflection?  
  
Tintin: OHHH YES! *waves frantically to herself* *falls off Mace*  
  
Charight: Aayla?  
  
Aayla: Yes?  
  
Charight: what would you do if cat spelled sog and our legs melted into mustard?  
  
Aayla: Uhhhh..... maybe then, I could finally turn into a mutant, yellow, knitting piece of bologna!  
  
Charight: *stares blankly for 5 minutes: Ohhh I'm sorry did you answer?  
  
Random audience member: HEY! THAT'S MY QUESTION!  
  
Tintin: *throws shoe at RAM* (AN: RAM.. random audience member)  
  
Charight: ooooooohhhhhhhh! SHOE! *eats it*  
  
Tintin: YAYYYY! *evolves into an enchilada*  
  
Charight: Aayla!!!!!!! Alexa would like to know "Why are you blueish green and some how look exactly like a human with too much face paint on and a funny hat?"  
  
Tintin: *glares* HEY I LIKE TWI'LEKS!!! *jumps and attacks Alexa*  
  
Aayla: George?  
  
Charight: Of the jungle?  
  
Bob: *runs on stage* Uhhhhhh Charight, this is whedn ya might want to tie Tintin down...... *runs back off*  
  
Random Rodian: *runs on stage and starts dancing*  
  
Charight: Thanks for the advice Bob! *ties Tina down*  
  
Tintin: *is tied down*  
  
Tintin: *evolves into AAYLA =-O*  
  
Aayla: Dude... there are two of me...... WHAT'S THE GALAXY COMING TOOOOO!  
  
Audience: *gasps* ATTACK OF THE CLONES!  
  
Aayla and Tintin Aayla: *look at eachother* Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Charight: MOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Tintin: *looks at Alexa's next question* "Blue was soo last season!"  
  
Tintin: Hmmmm you're right! *evolves into a mousepad*  
  
Aayla: *looks down* Really?  
  
Aayla: *paints herself purple* YAY!  
  
Charight: OHHHHHH! *points* DUDE YOU TURNED PURPLE!  
  
Aayla: I DID? =-O GET IT OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!! *jumps into a tub of pizza salt*  
  
Charight: *steps backwards and falls off stage*  
  
Tintin: AH! *runs to help Charight up* Wait.... can mousepads run?  
  
Random Audience Member: IF YOU WANT THEM TOO!  
  
Tintin: YAYYY!!!! *Helps Charight up*  
  
Tintin: *Starts doing a dance*  
  
Charight: Alexa would also like ot know.... Do monkeys with human looking eyes scare you like the ones in Planet of the Apes? *blinks* I thought Jedi were fearless!  
  
Aayla: *stares* What's a monkey? *looks under a piece of computer* YAY!  
  
Charight: TinTin? what is a monkey?  
  
Tintin: I KNOW! Netterz is!  
  
Charight: OHHHHH! *is satisfied*  
  
Aayla: Nets! *eats a piece of mesh*  
  
Tintin: "Do you feel bad for the ape Thade in planet of the apes? Cuz I really feel so bad for him!! I mean, first his dad died, then he got locked up in the coc-pit of Marc Wallburg's space ship!" Alexa asked that *nods*  
  
Aayla: uhhhhh sure! Where is his Planet Ape?  
  
Tintin: In Bob's digestive system! *nods*  
  
A voice from backstage: HEY!  
  
Tintin: Oops..... ^_^;;  
  
Charight: TinTin! Did you know there was a tree growing from the stage?  
  
Tintin: Ohh? *Stares* WOW DUDE THERE IS! *eats it*  
  
From backstage Bob: HEY THAT WAS MY TREE!  
  
Tintin: OOPS! *Plants a new one*  
  
Charight: *pets the new tree*  
  
New Tree: *is petted* YAY!  
  
Charight: Was your Jedi Master Tholme mean? Alexa Asked!  
  
Aayla: Noo! Tholme was just an old fogey, I never listened to him! I mean, he taught MY old Master before he did me! (AN: Read the darkhorse comics...)  
  
Charight: AHHHHHHHHH! *flips over in chair*  
  
Tintin: *Ignites PURPLE saber of lightness* CHAIRS ARE EVIL! CLICKING TOO! Charight: *is mezmerised by the purple like omitting form the lightsaber* I HAVE AN EAR!  
  
Tintin: OMG! I DON'T *looks around* WAAAH!  
  
RAM: HERE IT IS I HAVE IT! *runs up and give TinTin her ear*  
  
Tintin: YAY!!!!!! *shoves it in her ear* Anyways, Aayla, Alexa wants to know, "Did ya know your master's name rhymed with gnome?"  
  
Aayla: Nooooo! HA HA HA HA! That's funny! What's a gnome?  
  
Charight: *shivers* GNOMES SCARE ME!  
  
Tintin: Uhhhh *points to a random gnome* THAT'S a gnome..... AND THEY SCARE ME TOO!  
  
Aayla: AAAHHHH *slices in half with saber*  
  
Bob from backstage: WHY MUST PEOPLEBREAK MY STUFFFFFFFFFF?  
  
Charight: *blinks and whispers to TinTin* does she always like weird things like gnomes?  
  
Tintin: *Whispers back* You should see her cheese whiz collection...... *twitch*  
  
Random Friend from Tina's school named Sparky: *Wanders on stage* HI! I am a wierd boy! I run funkily and write poetry about unicorns! *recites* I am the last unicorn. Where are the others? I know there were there!  
  
Charight: *stares backstage at Bob who is eating cans of cheese whiz*  
  
Giant cane: *pulls Sparky off*  
  
Charight: HURRAY GAINT CANE!  
  
***A can of cheese whiz comes flying on stage and hits Charight in the head***  
  
Tintin: Do YOU like gnomes, Aayla?  
  
Charight: Another Alexa question *nods*  
  
Tintin: *head falls off*  
  
Aayla: Gnomes are Tholmes so they have Homes! ^_^ YAY!  
  
Charight: Did you ever buy the Salacious Crumb a latte`? hmmmmmmmmmmmmm?  
  
Aayla: LATTE!!!!! *Steals and runs around in squares*  
  
Charight: *has never run around in squares* *joins*  
  
Tintin: *stares fasinatededed* *Joins*  
  
Charight: *goes berserk and runs into Aayla and TinTin*  
  
Tintin and Aayla: *Go flying across the world*  
  
Charight: *smile innocently* Whoooops!  
  
: Tintin: *comes flying back* AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *crashes into Charight..... skids into a chair*  
  
RAM: *stand up* Aayla do you like Star Trek?  
  
Charight: WHY YOU LITTLE SITH SPAWN! THE T WORD WILL NOT BE SPOKEN ON THIS SHOW! *jumps on the RAM*  
  
Tintin:*JUmps on RAM too*  
  
Tintin: *screaming* YOU SAID THE T WORD! TREKKIES ARE EVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIILLLLLERRRRRR THAN PADMEE!!!! *munches RAM's hair*  
  
Bob: *runs out* WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!  
  
Aayla: *sings* STAR TREKKING ACROSS THE UNIVERSE! BOLDY GOING FORWARD CUZ WE CAN"T FIND REVERSE!  
  
Bob: *Stares* Someone said the T word, didn't they?  
  
Charight: *nods and smacks RAM with Lightsaber*  
  
Tintin: *throws Bob a lightsaber* Help us out!  
  
Bob: Aaaawwww what the hell *jumps on RAM too*  
  
Aayla: ohhh a bug! *pokes it*  
  
Charight: A BUG! WHAT KIND! *runs back up to the stage*  
  
Aayla: Uhhhhhh...... it looks like a Netterz bug!  
  
Charight: *stares*  
  
Tintin: *runs and kills the bug with her saber*  
  
*Vader stands up in the Audience*  
  
Vader: Aayla I am your father!  
  
Charight: *stares* Are not!  
  
Vader: Are too!  
  
Charight: D2  
  
Vader: *glares*  
  
Audience: Is there something we don't know?  
  
Tintin: ANAKIN!!!! *clings to his mask like a piece of fuzz*  
  
Tintin: *licks his mask*  
  
Audience: *stares*  
  
TinTin! not in public! That is what the closet is for!  
  
Tintin: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! *throws Hayden at Charity*  
  
Charight: *smiles* MAWHAHAHA! *jumps on Hayden's back*  
  
Aayla: Any more questions?  
  
Charight and Tintin: *stares at her*  
  
Aayla: Dude you look like Anakin!  
  
Audience: DUDE *is amazed* HE DOES!  
  
CHaright: Yes!  
  
Charight: Do you have some sorta secret crush on Bid Fortuna?  
  
Aayla: Uhhhhhh...... who? *is from eppy II NOT the trilogy*  
  
Tintin: Ohhhhhh okay.... *throws out question 10 then*  
  
Charight: *shrugs* tell that to Alexa  
  
Aayla: *stares* Oooooooookay *licks the floor* YUM!  
  
Charight: Do you like having blue skin? Venus275 would like to know!  
  
Aayla: But...... it's purple now! :0P  
  
Tintin: *Waves hi to Venus*  
  
Charight: OK did you like having blue skin?  
  
Aayla: It was OK....... but I wish it was RAINBOW SPARKLE CRUSTED! *laughs crazily*  
  
Charight: REALLY?!?!? *paints Aayla rainbow colors* better?  
  
Tintin: *paints orange stripes on Charight's skin*  
  
Charight: *now has orange stripes*  
  
Tintin: *giggles*  
  
Charight: Aayla do you like Oreos?  
  
Aayla: Oreos are NUMMY!!!!!!! *Eats a whole package*  
  
Charight: TinTin has a kitty named Oreo  
  
Oreo the cat: *runs on stage and meows*  
  
Audience: awwwwwwwwe!  
  
Oreo: *stands up and dances*  
  
Tintin: *cuddles Oreo* Charight gotta kitty names Serina!  
  
*Serina Pops out of Charight's shoe*  
  
Tintin: SERINA! *cuddles Serina too*  
  
Oreo: *Sniffs Serina* Meow?  
  
Serina: Meow!  
  
OReo: MEOW!  
  
Oreo and Serina: *fly away*  
  
Charight: *didn't know Serina could fly*  
  
Tintin: *stares* Duuuuuuuuude Oreo, you gotta teach me how to fly!  
  
Charight: Aayla still has to teach me how to scratch my head with my foot  
  
Aayla: But you don't HAVE a Lekku............  
  
Aayla: *pokes*  
  
Charight: I can fix that! *Charight taps her head and a Lekku suddenly appears*  
  
Tintin: *Stares* DUDE! I WANT A LEKKU!  
  
Charight: Tap your head!  
  
Tintin: *does.... a Lekku appears* YAY!!!! *Names it Mini-Tinnie*  
  
Venus275: *waits patiently for her questions to be answered*  
  
Tintin: ohhhhhh SORRY! *coughs* "do you enjoy rabid fangirls running over you to get to Obi and Ani? I don't!"  
  
Aayla: But....... but.......... TWI'LEKS RULE!  
  
Charight: T words drool!  
  
Tintin: OO YAH *glares at any T words*  
  
Aayla: You guys dun REALLY like Ani and Obi beter?  
  
Charight: do you like/love ani? TOO BAD, HE'S TAKEN BY THE HOST!  
  
Tintin: ANAKIN IS MINE! YAYYYYY! *gives Venus a cookie*  
  
Venus275: YUUUUUUUM!  
  
Aayla: Nooo..... the Chosen One is too tall!  
AN: SORRY! I forgot to save the last part of the talkshow!! SORRY VENUS!! *is sorry* And next guest is Darth Vader and his pet, a dancing Reek! ^_^ PLEASE review? :0(  
  
AN: Ohh and about the show changes. Netterz and I are no longer speaking. If you wish to find out why, mail me at snowbunn9@hotmail.com. And Bob is never around to do the show, so, I made Charight the cohost. And Bob has Netterz job now. 


End file.
